Real and Dangerous
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: When people fell into a mysterious Island protected by the Goddess of Dimensions, Rina, they find new allies and learn something new. But evil lurks in the shadows and old enemies return from the grave. Can they defend the Island along with the Guardians. Includes multiple animes, cartoons, and games. RATED M FOR LEMONS, AND GORE AND BLOOD!
1. Chapter 1: Where are We?

Real and Dangerous

Chapter 1

Where are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura Hikari: Female

*Blah*= Kitsune _Hikari_: Male

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

On an island off the coast of Japan, there dwelled four villages, each name after a season: Haruki, Fuyuki, Natsuki, and Aki. In the Haruki Village, spring was its season. In that village, there were many forests with green leaves, flower fields in bloom, and humans, demons, and all mythical and supernatural live in peace and harmony. In every village, everyone got along with each other.

In Natsuki Village, people who works in the heat don't complain, they instead love to work in the heat. Fire demons and apparitions love it and are mostly found there. Even a few other kinds of demons are found there. There are fields of yellow wheat, hot springs to cool off in, and there was an extinct volcano there. Dragons lay in the volcanic caves. There, summer dwelled.

In Aki Village, autumn was its main season. Many wind demons love the refreshing breezes and winds. Colorful forests of red, orange, and brown flow in these breezes and cover the ground. There were regions and hills where the wind will blow as if it was an endless waterfall. Bird demons love the wind there and they live in the trees to wait for the wind to come by. A hill there has endless wind and that is where most wind demon children are found.

In Fuyuki Village, winter is common. Ice maidens and demons alike live there because of the lovely snow and ice. On the other side of the FuyukiVillage, was a warmer side where there is only minor cold. There, water demons live there because of the coastal ocean found there. Many water demon children and humans were found there. Even some ice maidens and ice demons went there to see their children have fun.

However, this island had six special families that protect it from any harm. For this island is the center of the dimensional rift. If it were to be destroyed, then the whole rift will collapse, causing chaos and destruction.

-Haruki: Sakura Forest-

In the Village of Spring, or more known as Haruki, four siblings were playing in a small clearing. One was a seven year old, two fourteen year olds, and one a sixteen year old.

"Sakura, catch me if you can!" the seven year old girl called, running away from her older sister.

"Here I come Kana!" the fourteen year old, known as Sakura, said back at the seven year old.

Meanwhile, the fourteen year old boy and sixteen year old girl were watching the two sisters chase each other around.

"Come on Yami, at least go play with them." the fourteen year old boy suggested to the girl.

"Ren, your no better. You go play with them." Yami retorted.

Ren sighed and got up from where he sat. Then he ran to his two sisters and began to chase them around. Yami could hear the laughs and happy screams of the siblings. The young maiden had been acting more like a mother than a sister to them, but she is still their sister nonetheless.

The Sakura Forest was a forest full of sakura trees and it was the perfect place for children to play in. Everyone in Haruki respected the forest and never allowed it to be cut down. Even the others from the other villages will never allowed it.

Soon, the sun was about to set and the four sibling needed to get home. The four siblings walked their way to their Japanese styled home. They all got cleaned up and got dressed for bed. After Sakura puts Kana to sleep, she heard a strange hum coming from their backyard. Since the others were asleep, she decided to check it out.

Sakura quickly puts on her slippers and quietly run out the door. Quietly making sure to close the door, she then runs to the back of their yard.

"Hello! Anyone there?" she called.

-Hiei's POV-

I didn't know what happened at all. One moment we were all in Koenma's office, the next thing we knew, we were in a different place. Worst part is that we all landed on each other, with Yusuke's Spirit Beast on top and the fool on the bottom.

"Hey, can you guys get off me!" the fool called from below me.

Slowly everyone got off each other. From the look of things they were all alright. It was nighttime since it was so dark. Kurama used his energy to light about three lamp plants so we could see.

"Where the heck are we?" the fool's older sister asked looking around.

All everyone did was shrugging their shoulders. Well most of everyone.

"Hello! Anyone there?" a girl's voice called out. It was very near where we landed.

"Everyone, hide!" the Detective ordered.

Everyone hid in the trees or behind some bushes in the surrounding area. The Wind Master just floated high enough to not be seen.

-Yusuke's POV-

When all of us got out of that predicament, we hid after we heard a voice coming our way. That person's spirit energy went off the roof! I could tell that almost everyone was preparing to attack, because Jin was already preparing his tornado fist.

When the person came into the clearing, she was freaking hot! That's right, a GIRL!

She had ebony black hair that went to her bum, sapphire blue eyes, snow pale skin, a nice figure, and was wearing a plain white long sleeved nightgown with white slippers. The thing was that her spirit energy was over the roof! And she was about fourteen!

"I know you're all there! I sensed your spirit energy! I mean no harm!" she called out.

Crap! She found us!

-Normal POV-

The gang came out from the trees, bushes, and the air. All staring at Sakura.

"May we ask who are you?" the teen with a pacifier in his mouth asked.

Instantly, she answered, "Sakura Tsubasa."

"Well Sakura, I am Koenma, Ruler of the Spirit World. These are fellow friends and colleagues of mine." said the teen with the pacifier in his mouth.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective." Said the boy in a green boy's uniform.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, but everyone calls me Kuwabara." the orange haired kid said.

"Shuichi Minamino, but everyone calls me Kurama." the red haired boy said.

"Hn. Hiei." was what the short boy with spiky black hair said.

This went on for a while until the moon was high over the clearing.

"So, where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, you're all in HarukiVillage. The Village of Spring." was Sakura's reply.

"The Village of Spring?" Koenma asked.

"It's best to explain it at my house. Before my family wakes up and realizes I'm gone." Sakura suggested.

They all nodded and walked over to Sakura's house. Inside, it was quiet.

They all sat down while Sakura went to make tea. When a seven year old girl with neck length jet black hair, dark blue eyes, snow pale skin, and a somewhat nice figure came out groggy in her nightgown. She also had really high spirit energy. By now, Sakura came back out.

"Kana, what's wrong?" asked walking towards the girl, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I had a bad dream again Sissy." Kana replied, running to Sakura and hugging her waist.

"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here." Sakura whispered, kneeling down to the seven year olds height, hugging her crying sister.

Everyone stared at the two sisters with a smile on their faces, even Hiei and Shishiwakamaru.

"Well, can you please now explain to us where we are?" Botan politely asked.

"Well Haruki is one of the Four Villages. There are Haruki, Natsuki, Aki, and Fuyuki." Sakura explained, while comforting her sister.

"In other words, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter." said a voice from the door.

There, a sixteen year old girl with ebony black hair that went to her bum, piercing blue eyes, snow pale skin, a nice figure, and in a purple nightgown was leaning against the door frame.

"Yami!" Sakura said, looking up to her older sister.

"So who are these people, little sis?" Yami asked her, pointing to the gang.

"I found them in the forest after I sensed their spirit energy." Sakura answered.

"Very well. Just be sure to tell Ren tomorrow." Yami told her.

What everyone didn't notice was that a thirteen year old boy with short wind swept jet black hair, light blue eyes, snow pale skin, with a figure that looked like he had been working out a lot, and in a white shirt and purple pajama pants heard everything.

"Too bad sis. I heard it all." he said, startling them.

"Ren, what did I say about doing that?" Yami demanded, regaining her composure.

Ren laughed nervously, before retuning to his room. The gang felt him and Yami have very high spirit energy as well.

They can all tell this will be an interesting place.


	2. Chapter 2: Tour Around Haruki

Chapter 2

Tour Around Haruki

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

-Haruki: Tsubasa Household-

After the affairs from last night, the gang was allowed to stay in the Tsubasa House. They all slept in different rooms, separating boys from girls. In the morning, Yami and Sakura were cooking breakfast. Kana and Ren were wearing school uniforms that were white. Sakura and Yami were in the same attire as Kana, a long sleeved white button up shirt, a purple black ruffled miniskirt, long white socks, and black dress shoes. Ren was wearing a white turtle neck long sleeved shirt with a black school jacket, black dress pants, white socks, and white dress shoes.

"You guys are going to school?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, Ongaku Music School." Kana replied. The gang learned last night about Kana's full name, Kanashimi, but didn't ask any questions.

"Ongaku?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yami nods and replies, "There, kids and teens of all ages in all the villages go there to play instruments either in a band or just for their own family."

"The schedule is from eight o'clock in the morning to two o'clock in the afternoon." Ren answered.

"Oh after school, some friends of ours will help us show you around the village. So be prepared." Sakura told them.

After everyone ate, Yami told them where was where and the Tsubasa Kids left.

-Haruki: Ongaku Music School: 7:30 A. M.-

When the Tsubasa Siblings got to school, they were greeted by a girl that looked fourteen with blood red hair that went to her bum, sapphire eyes, snow pale skin, a nice figure, and was in the same school uniform as Sakura, Yami, and Kana. Beside the red headed fourteen year old, was a thirteen year old with crimson red hair that went to her neck, royal blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a nice figure wearing the same uniform as they are. Beside her was a seven year old with ruby red hair that went to her mid-back, pale blue eyes, snow pale skin, and a somewhat nice figure in the same uniform as they are.

"Ah, Kitsune, Kohana, Hana!" Sakura called.

The fourteen year old girl, Kitsune, ran over along with thirteen year old Kohana and seven year old Hana.

"Sakura, Yami, Ren, Kana!" Hana cheered.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kitsune asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Ren asked.

"The same as usual." Kohana replied.

Later on, they were greeted by fourteen year old Kaze Kokoro and thirteen year old Sora Kokoro. Kaze had light purple hair, violet purple eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a nice figure. Sora had dark purple hair, blue violet eyes, light peach skin, had a figure that looked like he had been working out, and wore the same uniform as Ren.

Then they were joined by Yuki and Yukiko Maru. They had ice blue hair, glacier blue eyes, snow pale skin, and a nice figure. Later on, Umi and Riku Mizuno joined them along with Kiseki and Shizuka Hino. Umi and Riku had pacific blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. Kiseki and Shizuka have bright orange hair, fire red eyes, and light peach skin.

"Oh Yami, Kana, Ren and I are going to show some new people around. Want to join us?" Sakura asked.

The friends thought for a moment before agreeing to help. They decided to meet at three o'clock after school at AikoPark.

After discussing that, they all went to their classes. Sakura went to her harp class, Yami went to her piccolo class, Kitsune went to her bamboo flute class, Yuki went to her flute class, Umi went to her pan flute class, Ren went to his alto saxophone class, Kana went to her tenor saxophone class, Sora went to his trombone class, Riku went to his ukulele class, Kaze went to her violin class, Kiseki went to her viola class, Shizuka went to her sasin class, and Yukiko went to her recorder class.

-Aiko Park: 2:55 P. M.-

Everyone was at the park except for Yami, Sakura, Ren, Kana, and the newcomers.

"Seriously, what is taking them so long?" Sora complained.

"Now, now Sora. They said that they all had to get ready, so be patient." Kaze scolded.

"Fine." Sora grumbles.

Soon, the Tsubasa Siblings arrived with the gang. Sakura was pulling Hiei by the ear since he didn't want to come. Sakura threatened him, which didn't faze him, then had no choice to drag him by the ear after taking his katana away. After he realized that she took his katana he was about ready to strangle her, but Sakura grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the park.

None bothered to help Hiei, but Yukina did keep him company by talking to him along the way, which helped him a lot. After all, Yukina is his sister. Ever since Hiei told Yukina that he was her brother, she became so happy that she knocked him over with a hug. Which everyone laughed.

"Sakura, where were you? I almost decided to go by myself!" Kiseki scolded.

"Whoa chill fireball, chill. It's not my fault that Mr. Short, Dark, and Mysterious was so stubborn." Sakura explained.

Hiei twitched at that name and was almost about to bring out his katana, but Kurama stopped him. He pulled away and stayed quiet for the time being.

"So, who are they?" spoke Kitsune.

As soon as everyone in the gang said their names, Sakura introduced her friends.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, time to show you guys around the island! There will be certain places that we won't go to so don't whine about it." Kaze explained.

"Got it." was the gangs reply.

"Good, now let's hit the road!" Umi happily said.

Everyone split the gang by group, promising to meet at Tsuchi Cliff at six o'clock sharp. The groups are, Kurama, Yomi, Shura, and Kuronue with the Aino Family, Genkai, Yusuke, and Keiko with the Tsubasa Family, Suzuki, Shishi, and Kuwabara with the Mizuno Family, Hiei, Yukina, and Shizuru with the Maru Family, Mukuro, Botan, Koenma, and Hinagenshi with the Hino Family, and Jin, Ayame, Koto, Juri, Chu, and Touya with the Kokoro Family.

They went to different parts in Haruki. Even the others decided to show them around Natsuki, Aki, and Fuyuki. The gang was the surprised that each village lived up to their name. Then, they told them about the most famous land marks in the four villages. In Haruki, the HikariForest was their most famous place. In Aki, Kaze Sora Hill was a great place for flying. In Natsuki, Kaiji Volcano was a great sight to see. In Fuyuki, MizuLake was an excellent place to swim in.

-Tsuchi Cliff: 6:00 P. M.-

Everyone met at Tsuchi Cliff, only that the gang was blindfolded, except Yomi, who had ear plugs on. The six families guided them to the cliff by using their spirit awareness to follow their spirit energy.

When they got to the cliff, the gang took off the blindfolds to see a beautiful sunset. The Cliff was a great place to see sunrises and sunsets. Even though Yomi couldn't see, he still smiled at the sunset.

Then, there was a soft hum that Kitsune heard and being half-silver fox had its perks. She quietly made her way over to the sound and saw a lot people falling from the sky.

"Sakura! There are people falling from the sky!" Kitsune called.

Everyone snapped out of their trance and looked up. There were indeed lots of people falling from the sky. Kaze quickly flew into the air using her demon powers over wind, which caught the gang by surprise. She commanded the wind to make the people fall more slowly.

The soft landing didn't stop them from turning into a mountain of limbs. There were plenty of people getting squashed under the weight.

"Oi, is everyone alright?" Kaze called from above.

"No!" replied one of the people from the bottom of the pile.

"Sorry about that!" Kaze called, before she had to accidentally slap Jin for sneaking up on her.

Everyone got themselves untangled before turning to the six families.

"So where are we?" asked a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a boy's uniform.

"First introduce yourself." Yami stated, starting down the newcomers.

After that long greeting, which took until nighttime, the six families noticed some familiar people in the crowd.

"Mori, Akemi, Yurei, is that you?" Kana choked out before walking to the three girls who had different shades of black hair and blue eyes.

"Kana? Is that you?" one the girls asked in disbelief.

The little seven year old hugged the three girls before they embraced around her. Kana seemed to be crying tears of joy!

Ren and Sakura also ran over and hugged them in joy, later, Yami also joined in.

"Tsuki, Misaki?" Hana asked the two girls with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Han-Han." Tsuki said, using the nickname for Hana when she was still a baby.

Soon, all six families found their lost relatives and enjoyed a tearful family reunion on Tsuchi Cliff.

A/N: Hello people! Sorry if this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I've been having writer's block for the past week. I still hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll make the next chapter longer, alright.

Well, see ya next chapter!

The singing will possibly pop up at chapter four or five, so hold on a little longer.

Notices:

1. Pairings will be shown on later chapter ending note.

2. There will be major cursing next chapter so be prepared.

3. Watch out for OOC or Out of Character! I apologize if some characters are out of their character.

Thanks to all those that reviewed!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: The Rest of the Crew

Chapter 3

The Rest of the Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

-Tsubasa Household-

After that little incident on Tsuchi Cliff, everyone gathered at the Tsubasa House. The missing family members from the six families explained how they disappeared.

"There was a big blue light and it blinded all of us and we wound up in different dimensions." Mori, one of the Tsubasa Cousins explained.

"We were found by different people that took us in until we wound up back home." Miu, one of the Kokoro Cousins continued.

"Then, we did different things in order to survive until we could escape the dimension." Koori, one of the Maru Cousins, finished.

"After so many years we waited for another tear to open so we can come home, but it dragged our friends here too." Sei, one of the Hino Cousins groaned.

Everyone looked at the six families with raised eyebrows. They had no idea what they were talking about.

Suddenly the door bursts open and almost everyone got into a fighting position.

"TSUBASA!" a male voice yelled so loud that it nearly broke Kurama's ears.

"Oh boy." Sakura groans.

"What does he want now?" Yami grumbles.

Eighteen people entered the house. Five were boys and thirteen were girls. One of the boys looked pissed, but one of the girls was trying to calm him down.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ren asked.

"Oh just trying to keep Hiroshi from trying to kill your sisters." One of the pink haired girls nervously said.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet some friends of our." Kana said, excitedly.

"The two pink heads are Hatsuhiru and Hakiru Narumura. The purple haired girl is Shiori Munomoto. The blue haired girl is Mitsuki Ruruni. The brunette girl is Noriko Kitoshi. The dark brown haired girl is Chiko Meikori. Our friend in a priestess garb is Kitori Hakiryu. Our dark purple haired friend is Setsuko Amarina. Our blonde friend over there is Himura Minokiji. The brown head that busted down the door is Hiroshi Kirohaku. One of our black haired friends is Yutaka Mataki. Another one of our black haired friends is Daisuke Monotachi. The girl that always carries a raven and a lamp is Yumiko Tamakoki. Our friend who always carries a dagger is Masao Kakuranko and the orange head is his brother Masaru. The male purple head with his head in a low ponytail is Akio Matsumune. The other girl with curly dark brown hair is Miko Gandara. And our magenta head is Sayuri Toushin." Hana explained, jumping up and down.

Before anyone could even speak, Hiroshi was already shouting.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL! WE WERE SICK WITH WORRY WHEN YOU GUY DIDN'T COME BACK!" Hiroshi yelled so loud, that the whole island could hear it. Everyone practically covered their ears.

Everyone saw Sakura's eye twitching and they backed away slowly.

"IDIOT WOLF, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled, before grabbing him by the collar and started to beat his ass.

All Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma saw were flashbacks of Yusuke beating Kuwabara after his fight with the Younger Toguro at the Dark Tournament.

"Sakura, do that anymore and you'll actually kill him." Kitsune said with an amused face.

Sakura dropped Hiroshi after she repeatedly and rapidly punched his face. Hiroshi fell on his back. His face looked like a million bats hit his face. That did remind most of the Yu Yu Gang of Kuwabara's beat up.

'Note to self: Never get her mad.' was on everyone's mind.

"Oh that reminds me, I got all your friends and us front row seats for the next concert." Mitsuki said, handing out the tickets.

"So who's playing?" Yusuke asked.

"The Sacred Guardians of course!" Chiko said enthusiastically.

"We won't say anything more. They're playing tomorrow at the Cherry Blossom Forest Festival at five o'clock that evening." Yutaka explained.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" Kagome asked.

"You sure will. See ya all tomorrow." Hatsuhiru said, dragging Hiroshi out the door.

"Well, now that that's over with, we need to decide where the others are going to stay." Yuki said, tapping her finger on her cheek.

"The Yu Yu Gang and the Host Club will stay with us. The Sohmas and the Inu-Gang will stay with the Kokoro Family. The Kenshin-Gumi and the Spies will stay with the Hino Family. Ed, Al and the Smashers will stay with the Aino Family. And the rest will stay with us." Yami explained.

"Fair enough. See you guys in the morning." Kitsune said walking out with her group.

Soon everyone was going to their assigned family's house. Plenty of bustling was heard at the six households that night. Later, around eight that night, everyone was quiet and asleep.

-Ongaku: 9:00 A. M.-

Sakura was just leaving her Harp Class with her hand-held golden yellow harp when Hatsuhiru ran up to her. She asked where Hakiru was because she lost her in the halls. When Sakura told her that she last saw her in the gym, Hatsuhiru bolted. Ongaku may be a music school, but it also has a physical education reputation.

Sakura was walking off to the Bass Guitar Room, when she saw a poster of 'The Sacred Guardians' on one of the walls. She smiled at the band poster, when she heard trampling footsteps coming her way. She figured that it was the fans of 'The Sacred Guardians.'

Immediately, Sakura ran off. She knew that there were posters like that all over the island. She ran until she finally came to the Bass Guitar Room. Sakura went to get her bass from her cabinet. Her bass has a black body with a white part underneath the strings. There was a leather over the shoulder strap on the backside of the bass.

Sakura puts on the bass and begins to practice one of the songs that she playing tomorrow. She softly strums the strings to create a soft deep sound. It was so soft, almost no one could hear it, except for Kitsune, her family, and Hiroshi.

Later, it was time to go to lunch. Sakura puts away her bass, grabs her harp, and leaves the room to go to lunch.

-Tsubasa Household: 2:30 P. M.-

When the Tsubasa Kids came home, they were tired. Almost everyone left them alone, so they could get some rest, but Tamaki didn't listen and got a punch to the face by Yami when he tried to talk to her. Then, he tried to talk to Yurei, one of the Sibling's cousins and who was warped to Ouran Academy. But Tamaki walked in on her getting out of her school uniform. She screamed so loud, that the others thought that she was in trouble. When they saw Tamaki with a red face outside Yurei's door, Sakura was so pissed, that she beat him to a bloody pulp.

Haruhi was also pissed off, being a girl herself that is, and whacked Tamaki in the back of the head. Some people, as in Hiei, Shishi, Kyoya, and some others, didn't bother to help Tamaki, since he was getting what he deserved. Yusuke was almost glad that it wasn't him. If that were him in Tamaki's place, he'd probably go Mazoku on Sakura.

Soon, Kitsune visited them with the others that lived in her house. She said that she heard Yurei's scream and ran over as fast as possible. When she heard that Tamaki peeked into Yurei's room, she glared at him so hard that he would've been in hell right now.

After that eventful scene, everyone went to the Village of Autumn, or in other words, Aki, to visit Kaze, Sora, Miu, Aoi, and the others that lived with them. The only problem was that Hiei didn't want to go, so Sakura had to drag the stubborn fire-ice demon by the ear again. But this time she was holding his katana away from him. And so Yukina kept Hiei company on the walk to Kaze's house in Aki.

-Kaze's House: 4:00 P. M.-

When they got to Kaze's house, Kagome answered the door.

"Hey everyone. Kaze's in the kitchen doing something that I think Jin would do." Kagome greeted. "Please come in."

"Thanks Kagome." Yami replied.

When everyone went inside the house, they saw everyone else outside and Kaze was… floating?

"Can someone explain why the lass is floating?" Jin asked, pointing to Kaze.

Mostly the Tsubasa Kids chuckled. That mostly shocked everyone that they knew what was going on.

"Jin, the Kokoro Family are full blooded wind demons like you." Akemi, the last of the Tsubasa Cousins said.

"The Aino Family are half silver fox and half human. The Maru Family is half ice maiden and half eastern ice demon. The Mizuno Family are full blooded water demons. The Hino Family are full blooded fire demons. Then, we Tsubasas are full blooded humans with really high spirit energy." Mori explained.

"That would explain why Kaze flew in the air yesterday." Kenshin replied.

"Yep. Also let's just say that the people that you met yesterday aren't exactly human." Ren explained.

"The Narumura twins are cat demons, Hiroshi is a wolf demon, Daisuke is a heat apparition, Sayuri is a half dog demon and half human like Inuyasha, Kitori is a white tiger priestess, Shiori is a shadow demon, Miko is a bat demon, Yumiko is a darkness apparition, the Kakuranko Brothers are half-mazoku demons, but they don't eat humans, Akio is a werewolf, Chiko is an earth demon, Noriko is a mist apparition, Mitsuki is a water apparition, Setsuko is a vampire, Himura is a lighting apparition, Yutaka is an owl apparition, and that's about it." Yuki explained coming in out of nowhere.

"Well that would explain why Hiroshi nearly broke everyone's ears last night." Kuwabara said.

"No shit you idiot." Yusuke retorted.

"Now, now this isn't the time for fighting." Kurama said.

The two boys glared at the fox demon, then looked away.

"Uh, anyone want to spar?" Sakura suggested.

That caught everyone's attention. They all agreed to let out some steam. They went to a clearing in the Forest of Leaves where it was the perfect place to train. The first match, Yusuke wanted to fight Sakura. Kuwabara was against fighting a girl, and chose Sora to spar with. They took the spars one at a time.

"You ready to face me Sakura." Yusuke asked with a smug look on his face.

"Bring it on Spirit Detective." Sakura shot back.

"You asked for it!" Yusuke yelled, running at her with his fist raised.

Sakura blocks each of Yusuke's punches with her hands, when he was about to kick, she jumped out of the way and landed behind him, kicking his back. Then, she run up and punches his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Finally, she then elbowed him back down to the ground.

"Come one Yusuke, I didn't think you were this weak. Show me what you really got." Sakura retorted.

Yusuke got pissed, and held his right hand in the shape of a gun.

"SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled. Everyone saw how powerful this was when Sakura didn't expect it and got hit and flew straight into a tree.

"Sissy, are you alright?" Kana called.

This surprised everyone when Sakura jumped out of the tree, spitting out blood. There was a small burn on her left arm where the spirit gun hit her.

"Never been better." was her cheery reply.

Yami breathe out in relief that her sister was alright.

"I gotta say Yusuke, I wasn't expecting that. If you're gonna use your spirit energy, then so am I." Sakura shot.

Sakura concentrated her energy into her right hand. Her spirit energy color was a like a rainbow color. Soon, the energy turned into a katana made of spirit energy.

"Finally, a challenge!" Yusuke shouts and charges over at Sakura, who at the same time charges at him.

Everyone was enjoying the spars and cheered them on. Yukina, Megumi, Botan, Hinagenshi, Ayame, and Kagome would help heal them when they were injured. Soon, the sun settled into the sky and everyone went back to their village to get some sleep. For tomorrow it was the day the Sacred Guardians would be playing.

A/N: Well that was longer than the last chapter right? Please review! I thank all those who reviewed this story.

Notes:

1. Singing will start next chapter. Please read the starting author's note.

2. Hikari: Female

_Hikari:_ Male

3. Please be aware of the OOC and Mary-Sues. I'm not perfect at making these OCs.

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sacred Guardians

Chapter 4

The Sacred Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura Reminder: Hikari: Female

*Blah*= Kitsune _Hikari_: Male

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

-AikoPark: 4:50-

Almost everyone was at Aiko Park. There were people from all over the island coming to Haruki just to see the Sacred Guardians. The Maru, Tsubasa, Aino, Kokoro, Hino, and Mizuno Families were their guide to the park. When they got to the park, the six families suddenly disappeared into the crowd. Everyone looked around the festival and saw many food vendors, gaming booths, and mask booths. They nearly gotten lost, but they were lucky that Himura found them and led them to the stadium. They saw everyone else, but not the six families that took them in.

"Gee, where the hell are they?" Kuwabara mumbled.

Hatsuhiru, who heard the teen mumble, replied, "They had something important to do, but they'll come."

"She may be right Kuwabara, they'll show up." Kenshin agreed, patting Kuwabara on the back.

"Well, well, it's the little oddball's friends." an unfamiliar voice smugly said.

They all turn to see a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail, hazel brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and wore a tank top, jeans skirt, and high heels. She was a sight to see if she didn't give their new friends a dirty look.

"What do you want Beniko?" Akio growled, glaring at the girl.

"Just waiting to see if your stupid friends will be able to come." she snottily said.

"Hey lady, no talks to our friends that way!" Kagome retorted, jabbing her finger at her.

Everyone else was angry at Beniko too. They all sent a death glare at the snotty girl, who looked terrified at fighting them all at once. As soon as Beniko saw their eyes, she hightailed out of there, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Damn hunter doesn't get it." Daisuke mumbled under his breath.

"Hunter?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Beniko Matsukari is the heir to the Matsukari Family out of two siblings." Yutaka explained.

"Beniko's family are Occult Exterminators. Think of them hunting down demons, werewolves, vampires, supernatural beings, and mythical beings." Miko continued.

"In fact, that's how we met Sakura, Kitsune, and the others." Sayuri piped in.

"How did you meet them?" Ed asked, confused.

"It all started when me and Hatsuhiru were playing in the forest." Hakiru told them.

"We were on our way home when a black spirit blast came by us, nearly grazing our skin." Hatsuhiru continued, fear in her blue eyes.

"When we turned around, Beniko was there with a gun in her hand." Hakiru explained, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"We ran until Hakiru tripped over her chain whip. I stayed to help her up." Hatsuhiru continued, tears filling her eyes.

"We would not be standing here now if Kitsune and Sakura weren't passing by." the two sisters continued, looking at everyone in the eye.

"Kitsune distracted them with her Rose Whip while Sakura grabbed us both and took us to her house. Kitsune joined soon after." Hatsuhiru finished.

Everyone looked surprised at their story. They all held sympathy for Sakura's friends. Yusuke, Inuyasha, Castiel, Ed, Lee, Tony, Megan, Marc, Koga, Kuwabara, and even Kyo all wanted to kick Beniko to hell.

They wondered what to do when Mitsuki stepped up on the stage.

"Welcome to the Cherry Blossom Forest Festival! Tonight's big event will be the band you all know and love, The Sacred Guardians!" Mitsuki announced, as the curtain opened up to reveal some dark figures.

A keyboard solo starts to play just when Mitsuki returned to her seat beside Hiroshi. Then, a spotlight shines on … Kaze!

^The winner takes all,  
It's the thrill in one more kill, the last one to fall,  
We'll never sacrifice their will!^

A drum solo starts it up before the electric guitar, bass, and guitar start, along with the keyboard. The spotlight shines on … Sakura, Kiseki, Kitsune, and Umi! Firework lights spark up and light the stage. Colorful lights lit up the stage and dance around randomly.

^Don't ever look back, with the world closing in,  
Be on the attack with your wings on the wind!  
Oh, the games will begin!

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, YEAH!  
It's ours for the taking!  
It's ours for the fight!

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory YEAH!  
And the one who's last to fall!  
The winner takes all, YEAH!

You don't win no silver,  
You only lose the gold,  
You push with a fever,

For your time keeps tolling on!^

Another drum solo, comes in along with a rock and roll beat from the other band players. A guitar solo played by Kitsune comes on with the drums.

^Against all your odds, against all your pain,  
Your back's on the wall, with no one to blame!  
Wild hearts won't be tamed!

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, YEAH!  
It's our for the taking!  
It's ours for the fight!

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory YEAH!  
And the one who's last to fall!  
The winner takes all!  
Take it, YEAH!^

A guitar solo was done by Kitsune once again as Umi plays the keyboard. The big crowd was going wild. Even their new friends were cheering. Everyone was in a great mood, and it was all due to the Sacred Guardians.

^And the one who's last to fall!^

Another guitar solo was done, but this time by Sakura and Kiseki.

^And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory YEAH!  
It's our for the taking!  
It's ours for the fight!

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory YEAH!  
And the one who's last to fall!

THE WINNER TAKES ALL!^

The music fades away just as Kaze ends the song. As the song ends, everyone in the audience goes crazy! Everyone clapped and cheered. Some signs even came up saying that they love the Sacred Guardians.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheers.

The rest just clap really loud, especially Rinku, Toon Link, Young Link, Shippo, and Kisa. The curtain closes and there was quiet rustling behind the stage. Everyone in the audience was very quiet.

Then, the curtain pulls up and the next singer was… Kitsune! The crowd claps again as the drums and guitars start the music with the keyboard not far behind as a rock beat was on.

*I thought love was only true in fairy tales,  
Live for someone else, but not for me,  
Love was out to get me,  
That's the way it seems,

Disappointment haunted all my dreams.  
And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a Believer!  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind,

I'm in love, OOOO AAAH!  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.*

The crowd was waving their hands in time with the music. Many of them had small lights in their hands.

*And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a Believer! HEY!  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind!

I'm in love, OOOO AAAH!  
I'm a Believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried.

AND THEN I SAW HER FAAAAACE!  
NOW I'M A BELEIVER! HEY!  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind.

I'm in loooooooove!  
I'm a Believer!

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, HEY!  
I believe!  
I believe!  
I believe!  
I believe!  
I believe!  
I Belieeeeeeeeeeeeeve! *

The song ended with Yuki, who was on the drum set, crashing her drumstick on the suspended symbol.

The crowd was literally crazy for them. They were clapping and cheering like there was no tomorrow. Even their friends in the front row seats cheered like no tomorrow. Mitsuki then went up to announce something.

"Alright everyone, this is our last song of the night, but before we go on, there are a few things that are happening next week." She said.

Everyone went silent, eager to hear what the manager of the Sacred Guardians had to say.

"Next week at OngakuMusicSchool, there will be the school dance. Boys ask the girls. Friends outside Ongaku are also invited and the Sacred Guardians will also be playing at nine o'clock that evening." Mitsuki explained.

Everyone was interested in the dance, especially if the Sacred Guardian are playing.

"Now without further ado, this is the last song of the night." Mitsuki concluded.

The curtain again closed and rustling was heard behind it. When it opened up, Sakura was behind the microphone with her harp in hand, Yuki was still behind the drums, Kiseki had her wooden guitar around her shoulder, Kitsune had the electric guitar, Umi had the bass around her shoulder, and Kaze was behind the keyboard.

Sakura began to strum her harp slowly as everyone became quiet.

~Daisuki to, omou kara ne  
Kizutsuitari, tomadottari  
Tsumetai, hoho wo yose atte, kokoro ga umareta.~

Yuki started to play softly and Kiseki was playing the guitar at a medium loud sound.

~Itsumo ima sugu ni, aitai!~

The song began to play a bit louder as Kitsune, Umi, and Kaze joined in.

~Mukuchi ni naru hodo, suki yo  
Yasashisa doushitara mieru no  
Dakishimete motto, tsuyoku  
Atatakana mune wo shinjiru yo

Sayonara solitia, ashita e.~

The song had gotten back to its soft tone as Kitsune, Umi, Kaze, Yuki, and Kiseki stopped playing. Sakura was still strumming her harp as she ended the song.

Most people were crying in the crowd, but some were able to clap. Even their friends were crying softly yet they were clapping. The friends that were crying were Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Hakiru, Hatsuhiru, Tohru, Kisa, Hunny, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and _Kaoru_, Megumi, Kaoru, Ayame, Hinagenshi, Iris, Melody, Lysander, Rosalaya, Zelda, Young Link, Toon Link, Link, Marth, Ike, Roy, Pit, Megan, Lee, Marc, and Tony. The curtain closed and most of the crowd dispersed.

Soon, the gang met up with everyone and headed home, complimenting them along the way.

A/N: Well another chapter is done. Thanks to those who review. Please review so I can continue on with this story.

Notes:

1. Some villains will be introduced next chapter.

2. Keep an eye out for OOC and Mary-Sues.

3. Read disclaimers and author's notes for anything coming up.

4. New Villain next chapter!

See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Forces

Chapter 5

Mysterious Forces

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura Reminder: Hikari: Female

*Blah*= Kitsune _Hikari_: Male

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

-Aino Household: 2:30 A. M.-

Everyone in the household was sleeping peacefully, but Kitsune was tossing and turning in her futon. Cold sweat was rolling down her forehead and her face looked strained.

-Dream-

Kitsune was floating above a scene. There was lots of blood and bodies lay there, splattered all over. A few bodies had their limbs torn off and there were heads that were slashed off. In the middle of the sea of red, a dark figure stood out. He stood about two inches taller that Kitsune, but the rest of his figure was covered by darkness.

Kitsune already felt sick seeing so much blood and gore, but seeing that man made her feel even more sick. Suddenly, the man turned in her direction! Kitsune was frozen stiff. His eyes were an icy black, filled with bloodlust and hate for this of world. But before anything happened, Kitsune woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

-End Dream-

Kitsune shot out her bed, breathing deeply. Sunlight hits on the right side of her hair through the window, giving her hair a light red shine. Birds chirped by her window, creating a soft melody.

'Kyoko, what was that?' Kitsune asked her fox demon counterpart.

'That my dear was a premonition. You have seen that the world will soon be in danger.' Kyoko replied.

Kyoko Kanna was formally the Queen of Thieves in the Demon World and was also the mate of Youko Kurama. Before she became a thief, she was a princess of a fox clan. She would always play in her mother's rose garden as a young teen in demon World. However, when she met Youko, the two had become friends, then lovers, and then mates. But when her father heard about this, he went on a mad rage. In the process, he killed Kyoko while she, Kuronue, Yomi, and Youko were on a heist to steal the Golden Glass Rose from a rich family in Gandara.

It was then that soon after she died, that she fled through the dimensions only to inhabit a human embryo. Soon after the child was born, she was named after the demon she was, Kitsune. After a few years, Kyoko discovered that the body she inhabited was half-silver fox and half-human. In later years, the woman that gave birth to her human body gave birth to another girl. It was there that she saw the husband of the woman for the first time, her father. Soon after her mother gave birth to a third child, their father was killed. Their mother hid them away in a hidden room in their house. From that moment on, Kyoko began to care for her younger sister and help them control their demon powers, until their two cousins came to help.

Kitsune went downstairs to see everyone at the table already.

"Kitsune, good morning." Tsuki greeted.

Kitsune gave a small smile as she sat down next to Roy.

"Kitsune, what's wrong? You seem pale today." Roy asked.

"It's nothing Roy, I'm just clammy today." was Kitsune's reply.

Everyone just stared at the young halfling as if she had grown a second head. But most of them shrugged it off and continued eating. Misaki, however, was worried. Kitsune never acted like this unless something was wrong. For now, all she could do was wait and watch.

-Hino Household-

In the Hino House, everyone was sitting around, until a crash was heard from the kitchen. Kiseki, who was in the kitchen, washing the breakfast dishes, had dropped a plate. Everyone rushed in to see Kiseki picking up the broken pieces with her hands.

"Are you alright Kiseki?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, it just slipped. Don't worry." Kiseki replied.

Not everyone was convinced. But they shrugged it off and left the kitchen, leaving Megan and Kaoru to help Kiseki pick up the broken pieces.

Kiseki had telepathically sent word to Kaze, Yuki, Sakura, and Umi. Telling them of what was coming. The girls got the message and it was not long before they began to get worried.

-Somewhere Else-

In a dark corner of the island, seven teenagers and one woman stood in front of a mysterious seal. It showed an eye surrounded by millions of needles and daggers.

One of the teens took out a dagger with a serpent hilt on it and threw it at the seal. The seal glowed and disappeared by a glowing light. A thin line of light peeked through the door and opened completely, revealing many black humanoid, furry hounds.

"Servants of Hell, find the ones who sealed our Master and kill them. Start with the Village of Spring." the teen said.

The humanoids howled and started to dash out of the little shrine.

"Kuro, will we be able to find those cursed Guardians?" a female voice asked.

The teen, Kuro, chuckled and said, "Furugane, we will find them and soon all the dimensions will belong to our Master!" He then began to laugh evilly along with the people with them.

-Haruki Market-

The Tsubasa, Mizuno, Aino, Kokoro, Hino, and Maru Families were all gathered around in the Market's fountain. Barely anyone came by so it was a great place to talk without getting overheard.

"I felt the seal break. The Hell's Servants could be coming at any moment." Yami told them, crossing her arms.

"I felt it too, only I saw the figure that broke the seal." Kitsune explained, shivering at the thought of the eyes in her dream.

"If the seal did break, then that means that history is beginning to repeat itself." Kai said, her hand slowly moving to the hilt of her sword.

Then, low growls started to surround them. Blood red eyes peeked out from the bushes, eyeing the six families hungrily. Everyone immediately went into a fighting stance. Not knowing that the people in their houses felt their rise in spirit energy.

-Tsubasa Household-

"Hey, guys did you feel that?" Kuwabara asked standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, and they all seem pretty pissed about something." Yusuke said.

"Well then, we must go and check it out." Kenshin said, grabbing his sakabato.

Everyone ran to the place with Kuwabara's guidance. It didn't take them long to find the Fountain of Spring at the Market Place. When they got there, everyone gasped in shock.

"What the hell are they?" Link asked, shivering in his boots.

"I don't know." was mostly everyone's reply.

One of the hounds spotted them and went to attack them. Everyone was too scared to move, even Hiei! It was about to take a bite out of _Yuki_, but a punch to its face knocked it away.

"Stupid hounds always distracted easily." Sakura muttered.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Kyo yelled.

"I'll explain later. If you're brave enough to challenge these beasts, then go ahead, if not, head back to the house as quickly as you can and don't worry about us." Yami yelled over the crowd of Servants.

The only people who stayed were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Rinku, Kaname, Matari, Genkai, Chu, Rinku, Shishi, Suzuki, Yomi, Shura, Mukuro, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Link, Young Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Roy, Ike, Pit, Marth, Red, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Allen, Leenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Ed, and Al. The rest ran back to the Tsubasa House.

Kurama and Kitsune were back to back, holding off the hounds from each other. Jin and the Kokoro Family took care of the Hounds that sprouted wings in the air. Sakura was taking care of some of them on her own, with Hiei doing the same thing. Yusuke, Kuwabara and everyone else were also faring well. What they didn't know is that Keiko stayed behind along with Yukina without anyone noticing.

"Keiko, are you sure this is okay?" Yukina whispered softly.

"I couldn't help it, I'm worried about them Yukina." Keiko answered, gripping her hand.

Unfortunately for them, one of the hounds heard them and shot a spirit ball towards the two girls' hiding place. They quickly moved out of the way, into the battlefield itself!

"Keiko! Yukina!" Yusuke yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

One of the bigger hounds grabbed the girls in one hand each. They screamed in terror as the hound laughed evilly.

"Hey asshole, let them go!" Ed yelled, preparing to make his automail sword. But before he could do it, Sakura stopped him with her katana blade.

"No, let me handle this." she stated coldly.

Ed slowly backed away along with everyone else.

"Goddess of Dimensions, hear my plea, release our bonds so that we may bring down this terrible beast." Sakura chanted softly.

Yellow chains that were around the bodies of the six families suddenly broke! Their spirit energy was off the scale and their eyes were glowing to the color of their spirit energy.

"As the Guardian of Light, I banish you, a Servant of Hell, back to the Forbidden Shrine of Evil, and may you rot eternally in pure torture." Sakura stated, as she took out her harp and strummed a melodious tune.

The beast was shrieking in agony, dropping Keiko and Yukina in the process. The smaller hounds vanished into thin air. A giant black hole opened beneath the giant creature and he sunk into it.

Then, Yami stepped up holding her piccolo, and said, "As the Guardian of Darkness, I seal this gate with the Seal of Eternal Torture!"

Yami played her piccolo's high notes and everyone covered their ears. On the gate was the symbol of an eye, with a dagger thrusted straight the pupil. At once, the gate disappeared.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Sanosuke asked.

"Everything will be explained at the house, now let's go." Kitsune said, walking over to the fountain exit.

Everyone remained silent for a moment before they all went back to the Tsubasa House. Mostly everyone was quiet, but some were trying to think what just happened. Soon, everyone was at the house with the others already bombarding questions at them.

'This is going to be a long day.' Yami thought.

A/N: Alright, that's done! Please review. Thanks to all those that review this story! If you want your OC in this story please review now before chapter thirteen. You must have the name, name meaning, age, race, history, the side that they're on, and their gender.

Notes:

1. Again, keep an eye out for any Mary-Sues, and OOC.

2. If you have ANY questions on my OCs, ask in the reviews. I'm trying to make them non Mary-Sues.

3. Expiations will be told in the next chapter.

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 6

The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura Reminder: Hikari: Female

*Blah*= Kitsune _Hikari_: Male

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

-Tsubasa Household-

Everyone was sitting quietly. In fact, the whole house was quiet. So Yusuke decided to break the silence.

"So, care to explain what the hell Yami and Sakura did to that, thing?" he asked.

The six families sighed and paled slightly.

"It's a tale that is only told to by a select few, but we'll tell you anyway." Misaki said.

-Legend-

**_Long ago on this island, a great goddess descended upon the barren land and pitied it. The Goddess was in great pain from a battle with an evil master and his followers, The Sinners. As soon as she healed her injuries, she created four villages, each named after the four seasons: Haruki, Natsuki, Aki, and Fuyuki. _**

**_In that time, she had chosen six families to guard the island and the villages, Tsubasa, Aino, Kokoro, Hino, Mizuno, and Maru. She gave each of them an instrument that gave them access to the element they guard. When the Goddess left the island to return to the heavens, everyone that she rescued in the war thrived on the island, each going to the village that they felt most comfortable with._**

**_Many years later, the Master of Evil had risen from the depths of Hell with his followers and minions once again. The Goddess of Dimensions, Rina, had seen this coming and summoned many heroes and heroines from the different dimensions that she watches over. With the combined power of the heroes and heroines, the Guardians were able to seal the Master of Evil away. However, the Sinners lived on and created a spell which allowed them to live in the villages in secret. _**

**_However, the battlefield with the Master of Evil had scorched half the land and the God of Evil, Satoshi, used the scorched land to battle the weakened Guardians. Once again, the Guardians and their new found allies fought side by side, destroying more of the land. It wasn't until that the Guardian of Darkness had enough of battle and cast a wicked curse on the God. _**

**_"May you rot in the Seven Depths of Hell and never return. You shall be tortured to no end for all of the evil things you have done. I send you to Hell for the rest of Eternity." were her words. _**

**_The Guardian of Light opened a portal to the darkest pit of Hell, dragged along with him, his minions and armies. Now that the battle was over, the land needed to be healed. _**

**_But the last words of the evil God rang in their heads, "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return in the future and you will all perish." _**

**_The Guardian of Life brought many forests and plants to the island, The Guardians of the Sky and Wind brought air to help the plants. The Guardian of Water brought lakes and rivers to the island. The Guardians of Lightening and Storms brought plenty of rain and electricity. The Guardian of Fire brought warmth to the island, while the Guardian of Snow brought coldness and snow, the Guardian of Ice also brought coldness and ice. The Guardian of Darkness and the Guardian of Light brought night and day. The Guardians of Space and Time had the power to cross through the space-time continuum. Finally, the other guardians helped the villagers build new buildings in each of the four villages._**

**_And since then, everyone was at peace. Thus, the island became the center of the dimensional rift. _**

-End of the Legend-

"And that was the 'Legend of the Dimensional Island' that was past down through our families for generations." Shizuka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone was in shock. Most of them were gathering their bearings and composure, but some didn't show it.

"So, mind telling what guardians are you guys?" asked Lee.

"I'm the Guardian of Darkness, Sakura is the Guardian of Light, Ren is the Guardian of Shadows, Kana is the Guardian of Metal, Akemi is the Guardian of Space, Mori is the Guardian of Spirit, and Yurei is…" Yami explained, before a strange ball of light entered the room and went in front of Yurei.

"Is that a soul?" Botan asked, and the others freaked out as the Guardians nodded their heads.

The soul changed in a woman with short blonde hair, red eyes, and tanned skin wearing a white nightgown with blood splattered in the front. Now the others were freaked out.

"Are you the Guardian of Death?" she asked.

Yurei nodded her head, and then said, "And you are Kara Makihino, the woman who runs the orphanage just down the road.

The woman, Kara, nodded her head, and kneeled in front of Yurei. Yurei placed her index finger and her middle finger on the woman's forehead. The two fingers glowed with a rainbow spirit energy.

"Kara Makihino, you have done nothing wrong in your life, deserted by your parents as a child, you stole valuables to get money to feed yourself. You never wanted children to suffer like that and so you started an orphanage at the age of ten. You treated the children you rescued like your own, until you got married to a man named Kenji Mokimura. While you were asleep, your own husband killed you by stabbing you in the heart. Now your daughter, who attends OngakuMusicSchool, will inherit the orphanage. I condemned you to eternal paradise in Heaven with the Goddess, Rina. Do you have any last requests?" Yurei asked as she told Kara's life story.

"All I ask is for my daughter to be safe from that monster. His mother is a kind woman, so please put Kokiri in my mother-in-law's care and kill that husband of mine." Kara said as a crystal tear ran down her face.

Everyone was in shock that Yurei was the Guardian of Death, but the freakiest thing was that she could condemn people to Heaven or Hell!

"Very well, your husband shall be killed and be condemned to eternal torture in Hell." Yurei confirmed.

A yellow portal opened and Kara stepped through it, waving goodbye to Yurei before stepping completely through. As soon as the yellow portal closed, a smaller, dark silver portal opened up. A black wolf with blood red eyes came out, running straight to Yurei, who petted the wolf on the head. Everyone else, except the six families, freaked out.

"What the hell is that?" Koenma asked, he looked like he was about to faint.

"This, Koenma, is a Death Wolf. Only I could summon this either on the request of a dead soul, or if the person wouldn't die if it was his time to die." Yurei explained, now petting the back of the wolf.

"So as the Guardian of Death, you keep balance of people who are supposed to die and those who weren't suppose to die." Ayame asked.

"That's what it means." Sakura answered.

"Harumi, I want you to kill Kenji Mokimura and bring his soul here for his judgment." Yurei ordered softly.

The Death Wolf howled and ran off through an open window. It was not long until Kenji's soul came through the open window with Harumi behind him. The soul turned into a man with black messy hair, black soulless eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wore a black business suit.

"Kenji Mokimura, husband of Kara Makihino, works for the Haruki Black Market and sells the mythical beings to the Occult Hunters, which is illegal here on this island. Murdered his wife and grew up like his father. You wanted the orphanage so you can gain power and murder anyone you wanted gone, even your own child and mother. For that, I condemn you to eternal torture in Hell!" Yurei ordered, her eyes glowing a dark purple.

Before Kenji could even make a move or say anything in return, a black portal appeared underneath him and sucked him up, dragging him to hell. Then, the portal closed, never to be opened unless Yurei said so.

"You're like a walking Spirit World." Kuwabara muttered.

"So, we know about the Tsubasas, what about the others?" Lysander asked.

"I'm the Guardian of Life, Kohana is the Guardian of Love, Hana is the Guardian of Earth, Tsuki is the Guardian of Time, and Misaki is the Guardian of Planets." Kitsune explained.

"I'm the Guardian of Fire, Shizuka is the Guardian of Lightening, Sei is the Guardian of Stars, and Kasumi is the Guardian of Emotions."

"I'm the Guardian of Wind, Sora is the Guardian of the Sky, Aoi is the Guardian of Storms, and Miu is the Guardian of Universes.

"I'm the Guardian of Ice, Yukiko is the Guardian of Snow, Koori is the Guardian of Galaxies, and Miyuki is the Guardian of Glaciers." Yuki explained.

"And we all have one request," the six families said, before keeling on one knee and bowing their heads to them, "Saviors of your worlds, we summoned you here for the DimensionalIsland is in great danger. We beg you to help us, lest the whole Dimensional Rift will collapse and Chaos and Disorder will be upon you. Will you fight by our side?"

Everyone looked at each other, and secretly sent a smile to all of them.

"Of course, we will be honored to fight by your side." was their reply.

The Guardians stood up and smiled brightly at all of them.

"We thank you all." Sakura thanked.

A/N: Well, that one was over with. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those that review this story. Remember, if you want your OC in this story, put it in a review. I need name, name meaning, the side that they're on, race, and gender.

Notes:

1. Keep an eye out for OOC and Mary-Sues.

2. The crew from chapter three will make an appearance next chapter.

3. Villains will be introduced next chapter.

4. Old enemies will appear sooner than you think.

See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7: Missing Pieces

Chapter 7

Missing Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura Reminder: Hikari: Female

*Blah*= Kitsune _Hikari_: Male

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

This is for AriaTheScarletRose and Black Dragon Valkyrie.

-Dimensional Graveyard: Yurei's POV-

I walked through the Graveyard with great speed, something was wrong and I have to find out what. I sensed someone of great evil entering the graveyard and they stood by the graves of the most dangerous people in Yusuke's dimension: Rando, the Saint Beasts, Dr. Ichigaki, the Toguro Team, Yasha, and Itsuki and Sensui.

'If they were to be let out, there will be chaos.' I thought, as I neared the graves.

When I reached the graves, I was in shock. The graves were empty! That means they are alive by dark power! But who would do such a thing? My only guess is someone with the power of the Sinners.

I turned back to head home, the others would have to know about this.

-Tsubasa House: Normal POV-

When Yurei was gone to the graveyard, the Yusuke asked a question, "So besides demons, what else is on this island?"

"Well there are apparitions, vampires, werewolves, fairies, angels, and more that we can't explain. Then, Hatsuhiru and Hakiru are half-cat demon and half-angel actually." Kai explained, twirling one of her kunai.

"Wow, I never thought that those even existed." Al mumbled in awe.

"Believe me Al, they're real." Kai said.

Suddenly, Yurei bursts through the door, startling everyone. She looked like she ran one hundred miles or more.

"Everyone listen up, especially you Yusuke!" she yelled.

"What happened?" Mori asked her sister.

"Yusuke's old enemies have returned from the dead." Yurei said, shaking.

"No, that's impossible!" Ed yelled.

"I already know. The Toguro Team, Saint Beasts, Rando, Dr. Ichigaki, and Itsuki and Sensui along with Yasha have returned!" Yurei explained as the whole Yu Yu Gang paled.

"For now they will recover so we best train ourselves for the others to come." Koori stated.

Then, four snowy owls flew into the room and crashed into Jin, Yusuke, Kyo, and Inuyasha.

"What the hell!" they all exclaimed at once.

Kitsune lets out her hand and the four owls land on her arm.

"Yutaka really has to learn how to control them. Cherumi won't be happy. And Hoshi would do something I wouldn't do." the half demon replied, untying the scrolls attached to the owls' legs.

The scrolls said:

"Hey everyone,

Listen up, the dance is coming up so best prepare yourselves for the singing. I got the stage ready with the help of Cherumi and Hoshi, so no need to worry. Well, I got a lot of things to do.

From,

Mitsuki"

"Well, we have to train and rehearse at the same time." Kohana stated.

"We also need someone help you control your powers." Tsuki said to Kohana and Hana.

They all noticed that the sun went down already and decided to stay over at the Tsubasa House for the night. Haruhi even decided to wear girl clothes, which made Tamaki happy. Sakura helped the kids among them find clothes to wear for bed, while Yami was scouting the area, putting protection curses around the perimeter of the house. Soon, everyone went to sleep.

-12:00 P. M-

In the middle of the night, Yami felt restless. She tossed and turned all night, fearing something bad was going to happen. Then, she heard some ruckus outside in the kitchen.

"Shut up Urameshi! I didn't do it! You started it!" Kuwabara's voice was heard over some light snickering.

"Oh sure, like the high and mighty Kuwabara could ever beat me." Yusuke's voice sounded through the door.

The sound of other doors being opened and footsteps coming out of the rooms were heard.

"What the heck is going on?" yawned a tired Link.

Rushed footsteps ran past Link as Kuwabara started to chase Yusuke.

"Hn. Fools, most of us are trying to sleep." Hiei stated from the window sill.

"Shut up Shrimpy! You don't even know what's going on!" Kuwabara yelled, angered.

"What did you just call me?" Hiei yelled, angered as well.

"Now, now, let's not get into any fights." Dajan suggested.

"Stay out of this!" the two shouted at the same time.

Finally, Yami decided that she had enough and got up. She puts her slippers on and opens her bedroom door just as Ren said, "Shut up idiots, our big sister likes to sleep you know."

"He's right, I do like my sleep, now what's the entire ruckus about?" Yami asked, hands on her hips.

Everyone just stared in awe, but mostly Kuronue. Yami looked absolutely stunning in his eyes. Her long black hair was a bit messy, her white nightgown showed her bare left shoulder as it fell to her knees, showing her legs, her eyes were half opened, and her arms were crossed over her chest. To Kuronue, she was a goddess.

"H-hey sis, h-how's it going?" Ren asked, nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Ren Tsubasa, what is going on!" Yami shouted, anger in her eyes.

"Um, l-let Yusuke a-and Kuwabara tell you. I heard t-them outside f-f-fighting." Ren stuttered.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Ren before nervously explaining what happened. He and Kuwabara were just passing in the hallway before Yusuke tripped the poor guy. Then, the argument began waking up the entire house. Kuwabara chased Yusuke after bumping into Marth, Lee, Castiel, Miroku, and Yahiko. Hiei made his insult, and Kuwabara got pissed at him instead of Yusuke. Thus, that led them to the position they were in now.

"You boys, woke the entire house just for that! Why I oughta shove the two of you in a closet for a million years." Yami threatened.

The two boys and some other people shivered in fear of doing that. Then, everyone just decided to just head back to bed. Kuronue stayed in the shadows watching Yami's every move as she got a glass of water.

"I know your there Kuronue, come out." Yami said, her back towards him.

Kuronue, shocked that she could sense him even with his energy low, walked out of the shadows into her presence. He could tell that she was a bit tired due to Yusuke and Kuwabara's racket.

"So, what's wrong, you look restless." Kuronue said, showing concern in his eyes.

'Not to mention beautiful.' he thought.

"Nothing, it's just a side effect from putting up a lot of protection spells around the perimeter." Yami lied.

Kuronue could tell that she was lying. He walked up to her too close for her comfort. He lifted her chin up and their eyes met, blue meeting violet. Secretly, Kuronue's arm slowly snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I know your lying Yami, now tell me, what is troubling you?" he asked.

Right now, Yami's face was a bright strawberry red. Kuronue practically had his hat off, and his shirt was unbuttoned, completely showing his chest, his hair was also let out of his high ponytail, and the position they were in made her face feel even warmer. Not only that, but his face was so close to hers, their lips were almost touching! She was glad that everyone was back in their rooms. Kuronue's breath hit her face like a soft wind.

"Fine, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something that could destroy the entire dimensional rift." Yami confessed, turning away from his face.

Kuronue, sensing her grief, answered, "Listen, I know you can overcome whatever you're feeling. Everyone will help you and your friends, I know it."

Yami, shocked at what Kuronue said, hugged him slightly tight. Almost crying in his chest, which surprised him greatly. He hugged her back as a sign of comfort and secretly to him, love.

Then, Kuronue did something unexpected after they pulled apart from the hug. After they pulled apart, Kuronue pulled Yami close to him again, and pressed his lips against hers. This made Yami blush a fire red and widen her eyes. The kiss was filled with so much passion, it made Yami's legs feel weak.

When they pulled apart, Kuronue kept them in that position until he kissed her forehead and bade her goodnight, leaving her in a state of shock. When Kuronue was in his room, Yami returned to her own room, and finally fell asleep.

-Somewhere-

All of Yusuke's old enemies were gathered around Kuro and his seven followers. They seemed like they never face Yusuke at all, or any of the Spirit Detectives.

"Gentlemen, I welcome you to our little club, I trust you know what to do?" Kuro asked, sitting on his throne in a temple like cavern.

"Yes we do, Master Kuro." the Younger Toguro replied.

"Excellent, we wait until the right moment to strike. For now regain your strength and I shall resurrect more allies." Kuro ordered the group.

"Yes Master." was their reply.

-Tsubasa House: 6:00 A. M-

"SORA KOKORO!" a loud voice yelled making everyone jump at least high enough to hit the ceiling.

"Whoa, sis, I didn't know! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sora apologized repeatedly.

"What the hell happened!" Chu asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I walked into Kaze while she was in the shower." Sora muttered, bright red.

"Hah hah! Way to go Sora!" Yusuke cheered, slapping him on the back.

Suddenly, Yusuke was hit in the back of the head by a katana handle, which happened to be Sakura's. Now, Yusuke had a large bump on his head, and it was throbbing wildly.

"You pervert! Don't encourage the boy!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright! When are we going to train anyway?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his sore spot.

"Straight after breakfast." was her answer.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"You heard me. We will find out if you have spirit energy and spirit awareness or not. Training will also be worse than Genkai's training." Kaze said, coming out in a t-shirt and jeans.

Yami came out the same time as Kuronue and they bumped into each other, causing Yami to fall. Luckily, Kuronue caught her by the waist. Everyone stared at them, causing them to turn red in the face.

"Thank you, Kuronue." Yami mumbled, walking away quickly.

"Uh, y-your welcome." Kuronue stuttered.

Everyone couldn't believe what they had seen or heard. First, the two faces were red. Secondly, KURONUE STUTTERED! No one, not even Youko had heard Kuronue stutter.

'What is the world coming to?' they thought.

A/N: Alright, this chapter is done! If you like what I put for Yami and Kuronue, then I'm glad you liked it. There is still time for your OC to be up here, so get them up before chapter 13.

Notes:

1. Keep an eye out for OOC and Mary-Sues.

2. Training will start next chapter.

3. Beware of cursing next chapter.

See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8: Training Commences

Chapter 8

Training Commences

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Reminder: Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

-Clearing-

"Alright, listen up. We have to find out if any of you have spirit energy or awareness. We'll start with Haruhi. I keep sensing lots of spirit in that girl." Sakura said, pointing to the cross-dressing girl.

"Uh, alright." Haruhi said, unsure of this.

Haruhi walked over to Sakura, who was waiting patiently for her.

"Now close your eyes and try to find your spirit energy." Sakura instructed.

Haruhi did what she was told and searched for her spirit energy. Then, she felt a familiar feeling within her, like a strange power just waiting to come out.

"Did you find it?" Sakura asked.

"I do feel a familiar feeling inside of me, like a dormant power just waiting to come out." Haruhi answered.

"Then, you have found your spirit energy. There are some of you with dormant energy. If you can awaken the energy, will be able to do things similar to spirit weapons." Sakura told them.

"People that need to find spirit energy will train with Genkai. The rest that have familiarized with spirit energy will train with us." Umi instructed.

They all nodded and Genkai told them to follow her. The only ones that stayed behind were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Touya, Shishi, Suzuki, Mukuro, Yomi, Shura, Chu, Rinku, Kuronue, Kaitou, Yanagizawa, Kido, Kaname, and Kiyoshi.

"Alright, you guys see that hill way over there?" Kitsune said, pointing to the hill in the distance.

Everyone nodded, wondering what to do.

"The path to the top of the hill is littered with hidden traps and explosives. You need to get to the top of the hill carrying ten big wooden rods. Use your spirit awareness to see or feel the traps and explosives. No flying is allowed. This is to see how well your spirit awareness is. We'll see you at the top of the hill." Kiseki explained.

"Don't you think that will kill us?" Yusuke asked, already shivering in his shoes.

"If you die Yurei will and can bring you back to life if she has enough energy." Ren stated.

"Fine." Yusuke groaned, knowing this was going to be hell.

They got the wooden beams from Kitsune and soon they were off, remembering to use their spirit awareness. Kuwabara, having the best spiritual awareness out of all of them, avoided the traps easily. Although, he did get some scratches because of the kunai traps.

-With Genkai's Group-

"Alright fair warning, this training will push you to the brink of death, Yami informed me the Yurei will revive you if you die, that is if she has enough energy." Genkai warned them.

"Excuse me Master Genkai?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, Tohru?" Genkai replied, turning to the young girl.

"What are spirit weapons?" she asked.

"Spirit Weapons are weapons made of spirit energy. Think of Yusuke's Spirit Gun and Sakura's Spirit Katana. Those are spirit weapons." Genkai explained.

"Thank you for telling us." Tohru said, bowing to the old master.

"Alright, now then, we shall begin training!" Genkai shouted.

-Later-

"Never again will I ever go through that kind of training again!" Yusuke shouted as he collapsed on the couch.

Almost everyone that trained with the guardians was bloody, had multiple wounds, and burned. The Guardians were outside doing who knows what. Those who were training with Genkai were dead tired.

"That was the worst training I've ever been through!" Hatori grumbled.

"Tell us about it!" Hikaru and _Kaoru_ complained.

"Oro. This was worse than my training with my Master." Kenshin mumbled.

Soon, everyone noticed Sakura come in with her katana on her shoulder, looking pretty pissed.

"Stupid Hunter. Can't seem to stop going after my friends." she grumbled.

Everyone looked at her with curiosity. She was never this pissed off, unless something threatened her friends and family.

"What happened Sakura?" Kiyoshi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Beniko is what happened!" Sakura replied, gripping her katana handle harder.

"The bitch that called you guys oddballs?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep, that's her." Yami said, coming through the door.

The Guardians went to their assigned room and went to sleep. Everyone out was curious about their history with Beniko, but decided to leave it be. Then, they all turned to Kuronue.

"What's going on with you and Yami?" Megan asked, pointing to Yami's bedroom door.

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Kuronue stuttered, not liking where this was going.

"Kuronue, I know you don't stutter, so what is going on?" Yomi asked.

Everyone was staring down the poor bat. Even Hiei and Shishi were glaring him down. The former thief sighed in surrender.

"Fine, last night while you guys were sleeping," Kuronue stated, blushing wildly, "I k-kissed her."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yomi, Koenma, Shizuru, Koto, Juri, Tony, Lee, Marc, Ike, Link, Roy, Shigure, _Ayame_, Hikaru, _Kaoru_, Youko, Red, Miroku, Jin, Chu, and Ed whistled. The girls just, awed, Mukuro just chuckled along with Genkai.

"YAMI AND KURONUE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Yusuke and Kuwabara started to sing loudly, which wasn't a good idea.

The reason why was because, right at that moment, two spirit arrows shot right between their legs, just inches away from their privates. Everyone just stared wide eyed, and the guys wondering what would happen if it was them in their position.

"Who the hell did that?" Yusuke shouted.

The culprit was none other than Sakura. Her hands in the form of a spirit arrow stance. A slight scowl was on her face, glaring at the two boys.

"Shut the hell up you two idiots or I'll spirit gun your balls off, or even worse, cut your fucking balls off with my katana and then slap your freaking faces with them!" Sakura threatened, hand on her katana sheath.

Most of the boys were already gulping at the thought of Sakura doing that. So to save their sanity, they stayed quiet. Hiei was on the brink of laughter along with Youko, who is doing so inside of Kurama, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kuronue, and Yomi. Sakura glared heatedly at the two idiots, before going back to her room, slamming the door.

"That, was scary." _Yuki_ said, still wide eyed.

"Tell me about it." Link whispered.

"Well it serves those two right for embarrassing the bat." Hiro muttered.

Then, Kana came running out of the hallway, with a smiley face.

"Kuronue, Sakura say you can date Yami as long you don't hurt her, or your balls are coming off." Kana said, practically tilting her head in confusion.

'How can Sakura say that in front of a seven year old?' Sanosuke thought.

"Alright," Kuronue answered, unsure of what to say next.

Kana nodded, and ran out of the living room to tell Sakura what Kuronue said.

When she was gone, Kuronue was blushing as red as Kurama's hair.

"Wait, wasn't there a dance at their school this week?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I already asked Keiko out. Kuwabara already asked Yukina out, Koenma asked Botan out, Kyo asked Tohru out, Link asked Zelda out, Inuyasha asked Kagome out, and that's pretty much it." Yusuke told them, counting them off his fingers.

Most of the couples blushed and Keiko slapped Yusuke, sending him to the floor. Just as Yusuke got up, Hatsuhiru slammed open the door, bruised and bloody. Kitsune, who heard this, rushed out her door, and ran to Hatsuhiru's side.

"Hatsuhiru, what happened?" Kitsune urgently asked, picking up the girl.

"Hurry, Hakiru is being h-held h-hostage b-by B-Beniko." Hatsuhiru stuttered, before passing out.

Kitsune noticed rips in the back of Hatsuhiru's clothes.

"SAKURA! HATSUHIRU NEEDS HELP NOW!" Kitsune called as Sakura ran out of her room at top speed.

Just as Sakura arrived, Kitsune left to Hatsuhiru's house using her demon speed. In a nick of time, she was at the entrance of Hatsuhiru's house. She broke down the door with a powerful kick. Inside, it was dark, so Kitsune used her demon senses to find Hakiru. She spotted the half-demon, half-angel in the corner, all tied up bloody and bruised like her sister. Hakiru just opened her eyes to see Kitsune running towards her.

"No, Kitsune, it's a trap!" Hakiru yelled out.

But it was too late, smoke filled the room and Kitsune was caught in it. Beniko's evil laugh sounded throughout the house. Hakiru was near breaking into tears. Her friend was about to die! But a powerful spike in demon energy blew the smoke away. Standing in Kitsune's place was Kyoko Kanna, the Queen of Thieves. She had long silver hair, platinum silver eyes, wearing a silver fighting kimono, which had a small sword at tied at the sash, nice pale skin, and had fighting shoes on.

"Kyoko!" Hakiru shouted happily.

"Hey kiddo, don't worry, Kitsune is alright." Kyoko said, her voice like a smooth river.

Suddenly, Beniko bursts through the front door with about twelve shadow pawns behind her. The two of them were in trouble now.

"Get them!" Beniko ordered, pointing at the two demons.

Kyoko got Hakiru on her back and took out a red rose from her hair. Hakiru held on tight so she wouldn't fall.

"Hold on kiddo, this'll be a bumpy ride." Kyoko told her.

Kyoko dashed through the army of shadow pawns, cutting them with her rose whip. When Beniko saw this, she took out her gun and shot a black bullet at her. Kyoko dodged in the nick of time and used her demon speed to run out the door, leaving the Occult Hunter to be surrounded by dead shadow pawns.

Kyoko kept her energy low as they sped to the Tsubasa House at an inhuman speed. They jumped through tree branches and rivers to get to the porch of the Tsubasa House. Kyoko bursts open the door by kicking it open.

"SAKURA, TSUKI, HAKIRU NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!" Kyoko's voice sounded throughout the house, startling everyone.

Kurama, Yomi, and Kuronue raised an eyebrow at the voice, but when they saw the fox demon carrying Hakiru in, they were shocked. Youko was even silent for a whole ten minutes.

"Kyoko, what happened?" Tsuki asked, getting Hakiru off her back.

"Beniko attacked us with shadow pawns, we barely escaped. Never mind about me tend to Hakiru." Kyoko ordered as Tsuki nodded and took Hakiru away to be tended.

Almost all of the boys were staring at the silver fox girl. The only ones not staring were Yusuke, Hatori, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yomi, and Kuronue. Youko was giving Kurama a headache when he saw all the males staring at Kyoko. In truth, Kurama felt the same way.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR MATE!" Youko and Kurama thought in their minds together, Hiei, who was looking in his mind at the time, heard it and fell off the window sill and landed outside, right on top of Sakura, who was getting water for Hakiru. This diverted everyone's attention to the window Hiei was sitting on.

"Ow, Hiei! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, before noticing the 'awkward position' they were in, which made them blush bright red.

"Hn. I'm fine." Hiei replied, getting off Sakura.

"Alright, talk to me if you need anything." Sakura told him, before going back in the house.

Hiei just stared after her, a slight red tint on his cheeks. He then shrugged it off and returned inside the house.

A/N: So, what do you think? Like it or not? Well you got to see Youko's mate so, no trouble at all doing that. Thanks to those who reviewed and please continue to review so I can continue on.

Notes:

1. Keep an eye out for Mary-Sues and OOC.

2. More singing next chapter!

See ya later!


	9. Chapter 9: The School Dance

Chapter 9

The School Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

This is for all those who reviewed. Also this is a DOUBLE UPDATE!

-Ongaku Music School: 8:00 P. M.-

It was the day of the Ongaku Dance and the day that the Sacred Guardians were playing. Kuronue got the guts to ask Yami out, Kurama asked Kitsune out, Hiei somehow asked Sakura out, Tony asked Kana out, Marc asked Kasumi out, Yahiko asked Hana out, Rinku asked Suzume, Toon Link asked Kohana out, Young Link asked Hakiru out, and so on and so forth.

The courtyard was packed with humans, demons, apparitions, angels, werewolves, vampires, and more. Even the friends of the six families joined with some others like Cherumi, Hoshi, Isamu, Osamu, Ayano, Hitori, Makiri, and Hitomi. Everyone was seemingly having a good time, but Beniko still had other surprises. She came with her boyfriend and partner exterminator, Genii Matsudakre, and planned to do something really devious and twisted.

Hiei overheard the two using his Jagan Eye, to listen in on the two hunters. When he heard their plan, Hiei told Sakura through telepathic communication about the plan and she confirmed it to check every single equipment that The Sacred Guardians will use. She checked every single one and removed any suspicions in the equipment. After she checked, Sakura thanked Hiei and told him to keep a close eye on them.

-9:00 P. M.-

The whole crowds at the dance were standing in front of a flowery stage. Lights, spotlights, and a few smoke machines were on the stage all pointing to the middle of the curtains as Mitsuki came out from behind.

"Hello everyone! Are you ready, because tonight, The Sacred Guardians are playing!?" Mitsuki said into the microphone. Everyone cheered at the Sacred Guardians name.

"Alright, HERE THEY ARE!" Mitsuki cheered as the curtain opened to reveal the six families.

Yuki started to drum in a sot of fast way. Kitsune, Sakura, and Kiseki followed soon after Kaze, who was on the keyboard. The singer was Umi and she had a microphone in her hand as the stage light turned blue.

[Sirenix…  
Sirenix…]

The drum beat and the other music got louder, like an explosion as the stage lights changed to a different shade of blue.

[I feel the power of the ocean,  
Connecting with the deepest part of me,

Sirenix underwater motion,  
Suddenly I'm soaring threw the sea  
It's a rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under.]

There were great cheers as Yami and Kai swooped down on spirit energy made fairy wings. The music became intense as the six friends played.

[I feel the wave of transformation,  
I'm stronger and  
I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
The power of the sea is inside of you.]

Most of everyone saw Shishi slightly blushing as Umi sang. Some of them thought to tease him later. Yami and Kai did a few twirls in the air, causing for some sparkles to fly through the air.

[It's a rush of wonder,  
I can fly,  
Swimming deep down under.

I feel the wave of transformation,  
I'm stronger and  
I'll dive into the blue,  
Sirenix, you're the inspiration,  
The power of the sea is inside of you,

Now the infinite ocean,  
Over me,  
Like a mystical potion.]

Everyone cheered as the music faded and Kai and Yami swooped down to the ground beside Sakura and Umi. The curtain closed again and there was a soft rustling behind the curtain. When the curtain opened up, Sakura was on the bass, Kitsune on the electric guitar, Kiseki on the guitar, Kaze on a piano, Umi on the drums, and Yuki as the singer.

Everyone cheered as Kaze started to play slightly softly.

{Sotto mezameru,  
Hakanai omoi? Zutto,  
Donna toki demo negau yo,  
Anata ni todoku you ni to.}

The music became a bit louder and a little bit faster as the others started to play.

{Ato sukoshi to yuu, kyori ga fumidasenakute,  
Itsumo me no mae wa, tozasarete-ita wo,  
Aitai aenai hibi wa kasaneru tabi ni,  
Tsuyoi tokimeki wa, setsunasa ni naru yo,

Moshimo eien to yuu mono, ga aru nara,  
Toomawari shite demo shinjite, mitai,  
Bukiyou dakara kizutsuku koto mo aru to,  
Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai,

Anata no koto wo? Omou,  
Sore dake de? Namida ga,  
Ima afuredashite kuru yo,  
Hakanai omoi? Zutto,

Donna toki demo negau yo,  
Anata ni todoku you ni to,

Tsuyogaru koto dake? Shirisugite ita watashi,  
Dakedo ano toki kara? Mayoi wa kieta yo,  
Misetai to omou mono ga, kitto atte,  
Kikasetai kotoba mo takusanu aru,

Egao nakigao mo zen bu, mite hoshi kute,  
Matte-iru, watashi wa yamete,  
Chansu wo? Tsukamu yo,

Anata no koto wo? Omou,  
Sore dake de? Kokoro ga,  
Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo,  
Hakanai omoi? Zutto,

Donna toki demo negau yo,  
Anata ni todoku you nito.}

An instrumental of the bass, piano, and guitar played as the drums started to play a bit softer.

{Anata no koto wo? Omou,  
Sore dake de? Namida ga,  
Ima afuredashite kuru yo,  
Tookute koe ga? Todokanai dakedo itsuka wa,  
Kanarazu todoku you ni,

Shinjite? La la? La la? La la,  
La la-la la-la,  
Shinjite? La la? La la? La la,  
La la-la la-la la,  
Shinjite? La la? La la? La la,  
La la-la la-la la.}

The song faded after the last word that Yuki sang. Almost everyone notice Touya blush and also decided to tease the guy later.

Again the curtain closed once again. Rustling was heard and this time, Kiseki was singing. Sakura, Kitsune, and Kaze were back on the bass, electric guitar, and keyboard, Yuki was on the drums and Umi on the guitar. Yuki started to play as a bell like sound rang like a signal. The others soon started to play as well. Shizuka, Riku, Hana, and Ren had spirit energy made wings on their back as they flew through the air.

(Kokoro no naka no, jiorama no machi wa,  
Kibou no hikari de, kirameite iru,

Kagerou no hane de, habataita yume wa,  
Kimi to boku to no sagashi mono,  
Shinjitsu wa itsumo,  
Hitomi ni hisonde iro, aoku,)

The music became more of a rock theme as the song progressed. Yusuke spotted Suzuki blushing like a madman and secretly teased him in his head.

(Bokura wa doko made yukau,  
Futari no mirai ima, sasuratte,

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru,  
Eien no arika, owari nai yume,  
Kono te o hanasazu, oikakete ikitai,  
Zutto,)

The song's music got a bit explosive as the four siblings in the air danced to the music.

(Taakoi iro no kokoro no umi de,  
Hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru,  
Hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni,  
Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne,

Itsuwari wa itsumo,  
Kotoba ni hisonde idu amaku,  
Futari de hitotsu ni narou,  
Okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete,

Bokura wa tobi o tsuzukeru,  
Dakiausukima,  
Owari nai yume,  
Niji o tsukinuketa,

Yakusoku no hikari, o mezasu,  
Bokura wa doko made yukau,  
Futari no mirai ima, sasuratte,

Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru,  
Eien no arika, owari nai yume,  
Kono te o hanasazu, oikakete ikitai,  
Zutto.)

The music again faded as Kiseki finished singing. Yuki slammed the suspended symbol and Kitsune finished with a loud note on the electric guitar. Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered and the red faces of Shishi, Suzuki, and Touya were evident to almost everyone.

They didn't notice Beniko's and Genii's faces of shock since their plan didn't work. The couple cursed violently and walked out of the dance courtyard, plotting their revenge. As everyone walked to their assigned home, Sakura stopped to walk beside Hiei, who brought up the back of the group.

"Hiei, thank you for telling me what Beniko was plotting." Sakura told him.

"Hn, it was nothing." Hiei stated, not meeting her eyes.

"Hiei, if you didn't tell me, everyone in the courtyard would nearly be killed demon or not." Sakura explained to him.

Hiei thought it over and did wonder how it would turn out. He would blame himself if anyone other than his sister died.

Before they went inside the house where everyone was inside, Sakura kissed Hiei on the cheek before going inside. Hiei blushed a bright red, but he fought it down before going inside.

A/N: Well that one is over with. No notices today for reasons not to be revealed. Please review. Thanks to all those that reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10: A Sad Tale

Chapter 10

A Sad Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

This is dedicated to those who lost their love ones in the 9/11 attack.

-Haruki Graveyard: 5:00 A. M.-

The Tsubasa Children walked silently through the graveyard, wearing all black as a sign of mourning. In their eyes, was so much sorrow, that it made almost anyone cry if they looked into their eyes.

In Yami's hands were six branches of cherry blossoms and six red roses. Inside the roses were seven tear gems, each shed by the family of seven.

They soon came upon a four graves, standing side by side.

'Here lies the Parents of Yami Tsubasa, Sakura Tsubasa, Ren Tsubasa, and Kanashimi Tsubasa:

Reika Tsubasa and Kazuki Tsubasa

Beside them lie the Parents of Yurei Tsubasa, Akemi Tsubasa, and Mori Tsubasa:

Sachiko Tsubasa and Haruto Tsubasa.'

Yami placed the flowers in front of the four graves, and sent a silent prayer to them. Then, the Tsubasa Children left the graveyard, not a word was spoken.

-Tsubasa Household-

"Sakura, what's the matter? You and your family are never this sad." Yukina asked innocently.

Sakura smiled sadly at the ice maiden. The sad gleam showed that she is indeed sad.

"Don't worry about it Yukina, please go join the others." Sakura replied sadness evident in her voice and walked away going back to her room.

Yukina then returned to the living room where the others were. They were curious about what Yukina asked Sakura. Hidden to them, Hiei was also worried about Sakura. The girl had influenced him so much, Hiei actually felt attracted to her.

"She wouldn't tell me, but there was a really sad look in her eyes." Yukina answered the silent question.

"How sad was it Yukina?" Yahiko asked in a board voice.

"It was like looking into a black void of sorrow, like she lost someone important." Yukina answered the eleven year old.

Kana suddenly came into the room, her eyes and expression living up to her name. The little girl took a seat next to Rinku never looking at the others. Yami also came in, only to go jump out the window, followed by Ren, Akemi, Yurei, Sakura, and Mori, who grabbed Kana and followed Yami out the window.

"Okaaay, what just happened?" Sanosuke asked, pointing at the opened window where the Tsubasa Children jumped out of.

Just then, Yuki entered through the door with Koori behind her.

"Hello, where's Kana, Mrs. Danichi said that it was test day?" Yuki asked, looking around for the little Tsubasa.

"The Tsubasa Children had just jumped out the window, so you missed them." Nekozawa said from the shadows.

"I told you they would go there on this day!" Koori shouted at Yuki, who looked crestfallen that their friends weren't there.

"Um, Koori, what do you mean by this day?" Yukina asked shyly, slightly fearing the other ice maiden's temper.

Koori realized what she said and looked down at the floor. She grabbed Yuki's arm so fast, it was a blur.

"Ask them yourself." Koori said, running out with Yuki dragged behind.

"Talk about awkward." _Ayame _said, tilting his head to one side.

-Haruki Graveyard-

The Tsubasa Children stared at the graves. Their eyes showing great sorrow as they remember that fateful day after Yurei, Akemi, Mori visited, they stayed over.

-Flashback-

**It was two hours after Sachiko and Haruto brought their children to Reika and Kazuki's house to play with their children. Reika had a one month old named Kanashimi. They were enjoying the warm sunshine in the backyard. **

**"Yami seems to have gotten over her fear of fire." Sachiko told her sister.**

**"Yes, she finally overcame it." Reika replied to her sister. **

**The four adults watched their children play with each other. A smile was plastered on each of their faces. Kana was laughing at Ren's silly faces and clapping her hands at Akemi's silly sounds. Sakura was holding a branch of apple blossoms above her head and Yami, Mori, and Yurei gathered flowers and placed them around Kana. **

**-That Night- **

**Screams had woken the seven children from their peaceful slumber. They got out of bed only to see huge black skinned reptiles with armor and swords in their hands standing before their parents. **

**"MOM, DAD!" the six children cried out, Kana just wailed in Yami's arms. **

**The reptiles looked over their parents shoulder to see the children trembling in fear. **

**"It seems that you have gotten soft on your kids, Reika." the reptile snickered. **

**"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS HATERU!" Haruto shouted, lunging at the lizard with his sword raised. **

**The reptile rose his sword and stabbed Haruto through the heart. **

**"HARUTO/ DAD!" Sachiko and Yurei, Akemi, and Mori screamed.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kazuki shouted, his wife was already tearing up. **

**"Kids, run! We'll handle Hateru, GO!" Reika ordered the kids. **

**The six older kids nodded. Yami gripped Kana in one hand and held Sakura's hand in the other. Ren was holding on to Sakura's hand. Yurei was holding on to Akemi's and Mori's hand. The cousins decided to take separate ways.**

**Yami ran through the forest, with Humanoid Hell Servants demanding her to stop behind her. They jeered at her for her human speed. Suddenly, she tripped on a tree root, quickly getting up and continued to run with her siblings with her. **

**"Mimi, where are we going?" Ren asked, an innocent look on his face.**

**"Somewhere far away Ren, somewhere." was Yami's reply. **

**It wasn't until the four of them slipped into a tree trunk big enough for all four of them. **

**When the demons stopped chasing them, the four returned to their old house, but what was there, wasn't pretty. **

**Their parents lay in their own pool of blood, their eyes, soulless and glazed over. Their skin pale as paper. The same thing happened to their aunt and uncle. Yurei, Akemi, and Mori also came in to see the same thing. **

**The kids soon took their bodies to the graveyard and buried them. There, they said their final farewells. **

-End Flashback-

They got up just to see their friends behind them, Hiei had looked into their mind and saw everything. He showed it to the others and they all came to the graveyard.

Kuronue was brave enough to step up and hug Yami, who started to cry in his embrace. Allen did the same with Akemi, _Kaoru _did the same with Mori, Hiei, surprisingly, did the same with Sakura, and Rinku did the same with Kana.

It was a sad moment for the Tsubasa Children. So they cried in the arms of their new friends.

A/N: Well that was sad. I hope you liked it. Please Review and thank you to those who reviewed. No notes today either. Sorry if this was short.


	11. Chapter 11: The Tale of Two Foxes Pt 1

Chapter 11

The Tale of Two Foxes Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

-Aino Household: 9 o'clock P.M-

Kitsune was outside her house, in the garden that her mother had planted years before. There were flowers and vegetables of every kind, even fruits. Kitsune had helped taken care of the garden after her mother died and thanks to her powers that Kyoko had given her, she was able to take care of the garden with ease. When she came back to the Tsubasa House as Kyoko, she felt three familiar energies, Youko, Kuronue, and Yomi. Kyoko hadn't felt their energies for years and she had almost lost hope when she didn't sense them for fifteen years. Kurama didn't know that she was Kyoko. But she was too afraid to tell him.

"I wish there was a way that I could tell him without him getting mad at me." she whispered, holding a hand over her heart.

Kitsune didn't know that Tsuki and Misaki had over heard her little sentence. They knew that she was suffering inside. If she didn't tell Kurama soon, there will be trouble. If only if their mother was still alive, she had given great advise when they were children. But almost everything went wrong, when HE came.

Horo Mitsutake was a man that stole the hearts of women, being a really hot shadow demon to boot. Horo had seen and slep with many women in the past, but then he started to get interested with their mother, but thankfully she was not affected by his charms and looks like most women had. When their mother, Nadeshiko, kicked Horo in the nuts, he swore that she would be his, mated or not. When their father, the silver fox, Kazuhi, heard of this, he was furious. His demon side felt like ripping Horo limb from limb, but luckily, their mother calmed them down. Later on that day, Horo had attacked their home with thirty-four B-Class Demons. In the process, the children and their parents were separeted. Soon, after the battle, the children, Kitsune, Kohana, and Hana, returned to their ruined home to find a horrifying sight.

Nadeshiko was laying in her own blood, her intestines ripped out and her eyes souless and filled with pain and lingering love for her children. Kazuhi was a different story. He also layed in his own blood, but there were black marks all over his body as if he was cursed, his silver fox ears and tail dripped red, and a huge black scar was spread on his back, dripping blood. The three sisters cried, it was the day that Kyoko and Kitsune would care for their sisters at all cost.

Kitsune wiped away her tears and returned to her room, leaving silent footsteps in the wake. Horo will pay, no matter what.

-Ongaku Music School: 1:00 P.M.-

Kitsune was just putting her Bamboo Flute of Life in her bag, when one of the classmates in her homeroom came up to her. He was a handsome boy with shadow black hair, dark crystal blue eyes, light tanned skin, and a figure that almost every boy would want to kill for. He was wearing the Ongaku School Boy uniform only his jacket was unbuttoned, showing the turtleneck shirt underneath. Kitsune was unfazed by his charms and looks, but looked at him with concern.

"Kage, what is it, do you need help with anything?" Kitsune asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's nothing Kitsune, but can you comeover to my house tomorrow? I need help with my flute, it's not making any sounds anymore. Since you know more about the bamboo flute, I thought I should ask you." the boy, Kage, asked, seductively.

Kitsune, unfazed, answered, "Sure I'll be glad to help. I'll be around 6:00 the next evening, alright?" Kitsune, not liking this boy one bit.

"Of course, see you tomorrow, little beauty." Kage said, kissing her hand and took off.

Kitsune was red faced, almost as red as her hair. That Kage was a strange boy. His energy was almost like...

Like a Black Sinner.

The Black Sinners were a force that sided with Satoshi long ago. They were sealed away once, but they managed to escape and placed a spell that allowed them to live on the island and bear children. The Black Sinners have powers named after the Seven Deadly Sins: Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, and Envy.

Kitsune sighed, right know, she needed to get to her next class.

-Ongaku Music School: 2:30 P. M.-

When Kitsune exited the school, she saw Kurama waiting for her at the gate. This surprised the red headed girl, this was the first time he came along.

"Hello Kurama, what brings you here?" Kitsune asked, sliding a hand into her hair.

"Tsuki asked me to pick you up and walk you home. Is that alright?" Kurama asked, his voice calm and collected.

Kitsune nodded and blushed at the sound of his voice. Even in his Human Form, Kurama could still make her blush. She allowed the red headed teen to walk her to her house, which was near the Hana Meadow, a meadow filled with flowers of anywhere in the dimensions that only the Guardians could tame. When they got to her house, it was a bit late. Kitsune bidded Kurama a good evening, but before going inside, Kurama kissed her cheek before leaving and saying a good evening. This left a blushing Kitsune at the door step.

This'll be interesting.

A/N: DONE! Thanks to those who reviewed and PLEASE REVIEW! I apologize if this was short, but I'm busy with school and trust me junior high is a pain in the ass. I'm sorry for any grammer errors and please have a pleasent day.


	12. Chapter 12: The Tale of Two Foxes Pt 2

Chapter 12

The Tale of Two Foxes Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

-Somewhere-

"Karasu, it is done. Kitsune will go to a non-existant house in the Black Woods, there, you may capture her." Kage said to a vampire like demon.

"Excellent, thank you Kage, Master of Lust." Karasu answered.

The two villans laughed evilly. It was so evil, it filled the whole black cave with and evil cold chill. This chill could freeze a weak animel to death in just seconds. Soon, they would have revenge on the ones that locked them away.

-Maru Household: 10:00 P. M.-

Yuki had woken up from a strange dream. It showed memories of Youko Kurama and his mate, Kyoko Kanna. Noemaly, these memories would appear to one of the foxes, but why her? Why did she get the dream instead?

"Looks like I'll have to go to the Ice Shrine." muttered Yuki, getting out of bed.

-Tsubasa Household: 10:00 P. M.-

Yami was in the basement library, searching for clues to the Black Spiral spell that the Sinners cast upon themselves. The Black Spiral was a forbidden spell formally used by those working for Satoshi. Occult Hunters use them and it costed them the blood of an animal and the death of fourty human newborns. This was the result that Hunters were damned.

"Let's see, the Moon Spiral is for healing, the Lotus Spiral is for protection, and the White Spiral is still a mystery to me." Yami mutters, flipping another page on the spellbook.

The White Spiral was written in an ancient language that not even the Guardians know, it made Yami decide to go to the Darkness Shrine tomorrow. The spell said:

_Ima Ki Shinojuti Haki To Mitsu Kieta,  
Koko ni furu mate daetae, itsu ni HATSU MISETU!  
Kono meise inoto mae ni Kuro wa Mikata Shinjitsu wa.  
Itsu mori setemusa e.  
_

In truth, it took the first Guardians a MONTH just to find out what the spell meant, but the translation was lost for centuries. Part of it resided in the Goddess Shrine itself, but it was wiped off during the Dimensional War. This left the future Guardians to find the translation themselves. This wasn't gonna be easy.

-Aino Household: 5:00 A. M.-

Kitsune woke up from a horrifying nightmare. It was a vision of Kurama getting killed and mauled by a stange man dressed like a vampire. That man was beating Kurama like he was a sack of potatoes and she couldn't do anything about it. She shivered at how the man's eyes stared at her. It sent shivers down her spine. She knew who that was, she knows who he is.

Karasu

That name was a name never to be mentioned. It caused nightmares for Kitsune for months on end. But she never knew when the nighmare would end. For now, she stared at the window, wondering what the day would bring.

A/N: DONE! Thanks to those who reviewed and PLEASE REVIEW! I apologize if this was short, but I'm busy with school and trust me junior high is a pain in the ass. I'm sorry for any grammer errors and please have a pleasent day.

Translation (This is a made up language.)

_With the Sinners alive and well they are surely to bring  
Death, Sorrow, and Agony, but run away at the sight of LIGHT  
Break this spell that they put on themselves  
And send them straight back to hell._

This won't appear until the later chapters, so keep an eye out for this.

See ya later!


	13. Chapter 13: The Tale of Two Foxes Pt 3

Chapter 13

The Tale of Two Foxes Pt. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

-Kokoro Household: 3:00 P. M.-

Kaze was just washing the dishes when she suddenly felt a dark aura over at Haruki. She stopped what she was doing and walked outside, a small breeze blew by, and Kaze knew that something was wrong. Being Guardian of Wind, Kaze could talk to breezes, gales, and others related to the wind. The wind told her that the Master of Lust has a deadly plan for the Guardian of Life.

'Kitsune is in danger! I must warn Sakura.' Kaze thought, levitating above the ground using her powers over wind.

But before she could get any closer to Haruki, something knocked her out of the air. It felt like a metal pole hitting her face. And so Kaze fell from the sky, falling into the Sakura Forest, just two miles away from a black house, where a dark aura was growing. Inside, Kage and Karasu were waiting for their strike and capture the Guardian of Life also known as Kitsune Aino, half-demon host of Kyoko Kanna, the Queen of Thieves.

-Aino Household: 3: 15 P. M.-

Kitsune was getting ready to go to Kage's house. Somehow, she still felt uneasy about seeing the boy, but shrugged it off. When she was ready, Kitsune walked off to Kage's house.

-Sakura Forest: 3: 18 P. M.-

Kana was playing yo-yos with Rinku when she heard something crash into the trees. Kana and Rinku investigated the crash. When they came upon a full blossomed tree. Sticking out from the pink petals was a lock of purple hair, and the two kids knew who had purple hair like that, Kaze! THe two of them climbed the tree and pulled Kaze from the tree and brought her down. There was blood running down the side of her face and her breathing was ragged.

"We have to get her to Ren! He knows how to heal head injuries better than any of us." Kana told Rinku, panic in her voice.

"But how are we gonna carry her?" Rinku protested, panic also in his voice.

"Metal deep within the land, I summon thee, help us get the Guardian of Wind to the Guardian of Shadows!" Kana chanted, her eyes glowing like a rainbow.

A wave shook the island softly and something came from beneath the land as it opened a silver portal. Out of that portal, was a great big metal dragon! It's eyes were a soft golden color and the serpentine body was made of metal. It bowed low to Kana and gently lifted her, Kaze, and Rinku on it's back.

"Take us to Ren, Ryou!" Kana commanded in a soft tone, stroking the metal body.

The dragon roared greatly and took off towards to the Tsubasa House at a fast pace.

-Black House: 3:20 P. M.-

Kitsune arrived at Kage's house, unaware of the aura and danger inside. When she stepped inside, it was very dark. She could barely see her own hand! As Kitsune felt around for walls, she didn't notice someone behind her. Kitsune turned when she felt footsteps, but it was too late. They had knocked her out!

-Tsubasa Household: Kurama's POV: 3:45 P. M.-

It was early afternoon, I was watching Yusuke and Link fight until a great big metal dragon flew over us. Yusuke thinking it was the enemy, shot a Spirit Gun at it. But the Spirit Gun reflected back at him, hitting him straight in the stomach. I squinted and noticed Kana, Rinku and Kaze on the dragon, it seemed like someone up there was bleeding, but I didn't know who since it was high.

The dragon landed in front of the house, with a loud roar that nearly bled my ears. Sakura and Yami were at the market and Ren was inside, doing who knows what. Kana and Rinku slid off the dragon and Link took Yusuke inside to be treated. Kaze was bleeding badly, so I rushed over to them.

-Normal POV-

"Kurama, get Ren now! Please just hurry!" Kana pleaded, her eyes nearly filled with tears.

Kurama never said anything, but ran inside to get Ren.

-Cave: 4:00 P. M.-

Kitsune slowly regained conciousness. She tried to move her hands and arms, but she couldn't, then she felt a pain in her wrists. Then, Kitsune realized that she was standing up, but her hands and feet were chained to a stone wall by spirit cuffs, the stongest kind there was.

"It seems that the little fox has awoken." a smooth voice sounded.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Kitsune growled.

"My my, impaitent aren't we?" said the voice as the figure came out of the shadows.

"Karasu!" Kitsune gasped.

-Tsubasa House: 4: 30 P. M.-

Kaze slowly woke up to soft conversation until...

"OI WAKE UP LASS!" an Irish accent yelled in her ear.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Kaze screamed, falling off the bed, but ended up on Jin and her lips with his.

They were both bright red when they noticed their position. They heard foot steps rushing to the room and they both got into their previous state. When everyone saw Kaze was awake, Ren immeadiatly checked the wound on her head.

"It's fully healed, no problems whatsoever." concluded Ren.

"Damn, what the hell happend Kaze, you don't usually just drop from the sky and start to bleed on a tree." Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaze told them what she felt in the village to what hit her during her flight here. When she finished, Yami entered the room with Tsuki on her tail.

"Bad news, Kitsune just sent Kohana a message. She's been captured by Karasu and is in Bloody Fountain Cave." Yami told them, her eyes showing worry, even though her expression was devoid of emotion.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Grab the others and let's go!" Kuwabara yelled, looking kind of pissed.

-Later: Bloody Fountain Cave-

"Geeze, this place is cozy." Sora sarcasticly stated.

"Legend has it that a great demon died here in the center of the cavern, but his lover turned his body into a fountain of blood, she soon merged her blood with his, dieing with the one she loved for a long time." Yami told them, pointing to the carving on the wall of a man turning into a blood fountain.

"I can see where the name gets it's name for that measure." Kurama stated.

Suddenly, a scream of pain came from deep within the cave. Everyone rushed inside and ran until they came upon a huge clearing in the cave. What they saw, shocked them.

Kitsune was chained to the wall, her blood pooling around her and splattered all over the walls. Her eyes nearly dull and glazed, standing in front of her, stood Karasu.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL PAY! I DON'T CARE IF KURAMA KILLED YOU ONCE! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING HELL!" Yusuke shouted, preparing to go all Mazoku over him.

Kurama was also mad, as well as everyone else. Kurama lets Youko take over and he now had his former life's features. Yami was REALLY pissed, in fact, what seemed to be black flames surrounded her and Kiseki. Kana was also mad and pissed, her metal dragon, Ryou came out and wrapped around her. Ren seemed to have shadows surround his aura. The Aino Family had plants growing around them, the rest of the Hino Family have glowing black flames, the Mizuno Family had a swirly string of water surround them, the Kokoro Family seemed to have summoned strong gales, and the Maru Family had held HUGE ice kunais in their hands. Needless to say, everyone was pissed and ready to fight. Only Sakura wasn't present.

Karasu seemed amused that they would want to go to their death so quickly and smirked. This threw Ren over board badly.

"SHADOW'S CAPTURE!" he yelled, purple shadow hands shot out of his aura and shot straight at Karasu. The hands were stopped short by Karasu's demonic bombs and Ren had to dodge one. Then, Kasumi went in to kill the bastard.

"ANGER'S REVENGE!" Kasumi shouted.

A red wave shot from her hand, but Karasu dodged, so the attack hits the far wall of the cave. Then Aoi gave it a try.

"SLEET'S HAIL!" she commanded as black clouds gathered overhead.

Millons of hail stone aimed at Karasu, who managed to dodge almost all of them, except one that nicked his shoulder, causing blood to flow. Finally, Yuki decided to do a final attack on him.

"ICY DAGGERS!" Yuki yelled as millons of them surrounded Karasu.

The daggers followed every move. When Karasu dodged, they would follow him. This gave Kurama a chance to get Kitsune out of the chains and bring her over to Kana. Kana took Kitsune's body on top of Ryou's and they flew out of the cave. The fighters in the cave battled Karasu for a long time. When Karasu was about to unleash his final attack on them, an arrow stopped him from doing so. That arrow belonged to Sakura.

"LIGHT'S ETERNAL REQUIEM!" she yelled, drawing a symbol with her finger tips.

The symbol was the sun, moon, and stars alighned in perfect harmony, but with a sword stabbed straight through the middle. Out of that symbol, came a beautiful golden pegasus with pure white wings and a silver horn. The creature charged at Karasu, stabbing his intestines below the heart. The horn then retreated, stained with blood.

Having little energy, Karasu vanished. Saying this one phrase,

"I'll return, and when I do, you will all die in agony."

A/N: AND DONE! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE REVIEW! Critics and flames allowed.


	14. Chapter 14: The Thief Queen Revealed

Chapter 14

The Queen of Thieves Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

Cherumi belongs to AriaTheScarletRose and Hoshi belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie.

-Tsubasa House: Later-

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" Castiel shouted at the Guardian of Light.

"Look I had to go to a Shrine to check the seals." Sakura coldly replied.

Everyone looked interested in the subject. Even Hiei. Before they can say anything though, the door was kicked down again! Luckily, Kitsune, who was resting due to the damage Karasu caused on her, didn't hear the comotion. Then a few teens came through the door, they looked the same age as the Guardians. One was a girl that had blonde hair and grey eyes, another girl had brown hair and blue eyes, another girl had brown hair and green eyes, and another girl had purple hair and brown eyes, and another girl had brown hair and purple eyes. Then a few boys came in too. Two had black hair and green eyes, only one was a little darker, another black haired green eyed boy. . In order, they were Hoshi Hirromatsu, Cherumi Unohana, Ayano Jirogane, Makiri Asukara, and Hitomi Naname, the boys, Isamu Kagamaru, Osamu Kagamaru, and Hitori Jirogane.

"Alright, what the hell happend to Kitsune!" Hoshi yelled.

"Hoshi calm down! Kitsune is upstairs resting!" Cherumi said.

The others didn't introduce themselves because they were worried about Kitsune. Riku explained everything that happend from Kitsune going missing, to right now. Needless to say, they were all worried. Kurama asked if he could go and check on Kitsune, Sakura allowed him to enter the room she was in. When Kurama entered, he was in for a big surprise.

When Kurama closed the door behind him, smoke filled the room. The source was from the bed where Kitsune was resting. And also because of this smoke, this caused Kurama to turn into Youko. As the silver haired thief walked towards the bed, the figure became more familiar. When the smoke cleared up a bit, his golden eyes met silver eyes. He was face to face with his mate, Kyoko.

"Kyoko, is that you?" Youko asked, shocked and curiosity written on his face.

The silver haired female fox demon turned to him, her eyes showing a smile that she met him again.

"Yes Youko, it's me." Kyoko replied, getting off her host's bed, still in her fighting kimono.

Youko walked towards her, when they were very close however, he embraced her. His grip was slightly tight, as if she was going to disappear, like smoke. Kyoko returned the embrace. The moon had risen high and almost everyone in the house was at Kiseki's house, only Kurama and Kitsune along with their counterparts were the only ones there. When they pulled, Youko molded his lips onto hers, in a sweet passionate kiss. Kyoko returned the kiss with the same passion.

"Kyoko, why didn't you tell me that you resided in Kitsune?" Youko asked as they pulled apart for air.

"I thought that you would be mad that I didn't tell you in the first place." Kyoko answered, tears coming down her face.

Youko licked the tears away from her face gently. He knew that there was something familiar about Kitsune from the start, especially when Kyoko came through the door instead of Kitsune. He never got the chance to ask about Kyoko from Kitsune because of Ren sending him to get more medical supplies.

"I could never be mad at you. Kyoko, I love you and I still do." Youko whispered in her ear, and then kissing her lips once again.

When they pulled apart, Kyoko said, "I love you too Youko, now and forever."

Then their counterparts took control. So Kurama ended up embracing Kitsune. When they realized their position, their faces were bright strawberry red. Silently, Kurama slowly lets go of Kitsune, his face blending with his hair. Then it came to his attention that Kitsune was wearing nothing, but the bandages around her chest and a pair of shorts. Now his face and his hair couldn't be told apart.

Kitsune got back into the bed, blankets over her body. Kurama slowly got under the blankets with her, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He kissed her forehead gently. Kitsune snuggled close to him, and embraced him back.

"Love you, Kurama." Kitsune muttered, leaning on his chest.

Kurama chuckled before saying, "Love you too, my lovely fox."

So the two Kitsune's lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

A/N: Alright this chapter is complete. My update schedule for "It's a Yu Yu World" is only on weekends due to school being in the way. And Kuro-chan, HI, aka iamuber cool, apologized for calling this story a butthead. Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed and please review.


	15. Chapter 15: A Rurouni's Dilemma

Chapter 15

Rurouni's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

Cherumi belongs to AriaTheScarletRose and Hoshi belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie.

-Aino Household-

Tsuki was in the basement training room, swinging her sakabato at an invisable enemy. Ever since she fell into Kenshin's dimension, she was scared because she missed her family very dearly. When a female swordswoman found her and took her in, Tsuki learned how to weild a katana and even sakabato. When she was asked to go to Kyoto, her teacher was threatend by the government. Tsuki instantly ran over to her teacher's hut and saw her teacher badly beaten by the government. At that time, the government's best swordsman, came up and challanged her. As they fought, Tsuki had been given a scar the shape of the crecent moon on the side of her neck. Then as a final blow, the swordsman that challanged her, killed her teacher right in front of her. Tsuki, in her rage as her eyes turned purple, charged at the man and killed him. When Tsuki saw her dead teacher, she buried her in the back. Since then she vowed to use her sakabato only and to never kill again. But that all changed when Tsuki went to Tokyo in the Meiji Era, twelve years after her teacher's death.

-Flashback-

_**In Tokyo just twelve years after the Bakumatsu Era and the two legendary Hitokiri Battosai and Tsuki Battosai had been regarded as legends, Tsuki, now a rurouni, was just passing by. Her blood red long hair let loose in the breeze, her outfit being a fighting kimono and straw sandles and white socks,and her crystal blue eyes glancing here and there. Her crecent moon scar was unexposed to the public, but not her sakabato. There were whispers of her carrying her sakabato out in the open, until a police whistle blew. **_

_**'Oh boy not again,' Tsuki inwardly groaned. **_

_**"HALT! YOU ARE HEARBY UNDER ARREST FOR DEFYING THE SWORD VIOLATION!" shouted the police officer. **_

_**"Please sir, I'm simply a rurouni. I don't mean any harm at all." Tsuki explained, sweatdropping and waving her hands in her face. **_

_**At that time she didn't know that Kenshin and his friends were actually in the market until they saw the crowd, just like the time when Kenshin first came here and the sword corps came. The government had chosen a new officer to lead the sword corps, but he was a worse as the one who challanged Kenshin. The officer had arrived with his whole gang of sword corps, each one with a killing intention. **_

_**"Well well, a woman with a sword, no one has ever seen a woman with a sword since Tsuki Battosai. Are you a follower or just a person ready to die." Officer Jiro taunted. **_

_**"This one is simply a rurouni, not a mass serial killer." Tsuki calmly replied. **_

_**In the crowd, people had heard of the ruthlessness of the new Sword Corps Officer and they were terrified. Kenshin had his sakabato ready in the case something horrible were to happen and Sanosuke was always ready to help. Then, Officer Jiro drew his sword and pointed it a her neck. **_

_**"Draw your sword little girl, we fight to the death." Jiro challanged. **_

_**But the people shouted in protest, just like last time. There were yells that Jiro should just quit his job or shouts that he should go back to where he was from. This got Jiro mad and he ordered his officers to kill and resisters and protesters. Just as the officers could lay a single blade on the nearest person and before Keshin and Sano could rush in, Tsuki had enough and drew her sakabato. **_

_**"You and your officers, will never lay a blade on these innocent people. I will fight you all, but don't lay a single blade on them." Tsuki coldly said, her sakabato fully out of its sheath. **_

_**Without even needing orders, the sword corps charged at the red headed female, with a deadly intent to kill. Just as they were about to land a hit on Tsuki, she backflipped out of their sights. Then, with a speed only a god could see, Tsuki circled around them, until one of the officers fell, then the next, then until all the officers were down. Tsuki stood there, calmly, her sakabato didn't have a single drop of blood on it. **_

_**"Was that a Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu?" Jiro asked, curious about the sword stance that she used. **_

_**"No, I could never use the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, that belongs to Hitokiri Battosai. The move that I used was also used in the Bakumatsu Era, only used by the Tsuki Battosai. I used Kitsune-Tsukino Ryu." Tsuki told the officer, a sad notion in her eyes. **_

_**Kenshin and almost everyone in the crowd gasped in surprise. The Kitsune-Tsukino Ryu was a very stong technique that, like the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, pits one against many, but like the fox, circles around its prey and takes them down either one by one or four by four. This form was a deadly move that the Tsuki Battosai used before she became a legend along side Hitokiri Battosai. Kenshin and the others heard a carrige open behind them and again out came Officer Yamagata. **_

_**Jiro was in a mad rage on the inside, but he somehow managed to keep his cool. But everyone could see the evil intention in his eyes. **_

_**"Like the last officer I kill just for practice, but I also kill for fun." Jiro spat out, licking his blade. **_

_**"Hn, let us finish this." Tsuki said, taking a very weird stance. **_

_**Jiro charged at her, sword out into a thrust. He seemed to be a master at Youki-Ryu! Youki-Ryu was a move that, like a demon attacks your foe staight first, using lots of force in the blade of the sword. The power in this technique could kill a man in less in a second since the speed of the person using it has the speed of a demon. **_

_**"Jiro! What are you doing! You're a dead man if you use Youki-Ryu!" Yamagata yelled at the officer, but Jiro didn't care, he wanted that woman dead no matter what. **_

_**"HYAAAAA!" Jiro yelled, bringing his sword down upon Tsuki. **_

_**Tsuki on the other hand, like a fox, side stepped, then disappeared behind him. With her sakabato, that no one realized until now, she slammed the dull edge of the blade against Jiro's back. There was a slight crack so that meant she broke one of Jiro's bones. Jiro slammed onto the ground, shock carved onto his face. The attack was so fast, it blew Tsuki's red hair away from her right side of her neck, exposing her cresent moon scar. Now everyone knew that she was Tsuki Battosai. **_

_**"Aino! I found you!" Yamagata declared, then he asked for the same bargin as Kenshin did when he first came here. **_

_**"I'm sorry Yamagata, despite the laws and the war twelve years ago, I vowed to never kill again. I only used my sakabato only to protect and to never spill a drop of human blood again. Until then farewell." Tsuki said, walking away from the crowd and everyone else, into the mist. **_

_-_Flashback End-

Just as Tsuki sat down to rest her body, Kenshin came in.

"Ah, hello Miss Tsuki, how are you?" Kenshin asked, putting on a cheery face.

"I'm fine Kenshin, how are you?" Tsuki asked, relpying his question at the same time.

Kenshin sat down next to the red headed female, saying that he was fine also and that Kitsune was going to make a full recovery. After the incident with Jiro, Kenshin and Tsuki ran into each other at the market. Kenshin thanked her for saving the citizens and for beating Jiro. The two started to walk to Kamiya Dojo, talking along the way. They became great friends, but Kenshin was starting to like Tsuki more than a friend, but was too scared to say it. When the two were done talking, Tsuki got up saying that she needed to cook, but before she left, Tsuki kissed Kenshin on the cheek.

Kenshin blushed redder that Kurama's hair after Tsuki left. But he hoped that some day he can tell his feelings for the half-demon Rurouni.

A/N: DONE AT LAST! I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I UPDATED THIS INSTEAD OF IT'S A YU YU WORLD, but my school schedule keeps getting in the way! Especially when I'm writing it on paper. It's a Yu Yu World Chapter Four is still being written down so hold on until it's up. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: More Problems Ahead

Chapter 16

More Problems Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, The Amazing Spiez, Ouran High School Host Club, Fruits Basket, D. Grey Man, My Candy Love, Super Smash Bros. Series, and InuYasha. The songs go to their respective owners as I don't own them either.

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright this is my other version of my Real and Dangerous story. Here is a key when they get to the singing parts:

~Blah~= Sakura

*Blah*= Kitsune

^Blah^= Kaze

{Blah}= Yuki

[Blah]= Umi

(Blah)= Kiseki

Blah= Both

**Blah**= All

Hikari: Female  
_Hikari_: Male

Cherumi belongs to AriaTheScarletRose and Hoshi belongs to Black Dragon Valkyrie.

-Sakura Forest: Sakura's POV-

I wandered through the forest on patrol on anything suspicious. Ever since the seal broke, every one of us guardians have been on alert for any signs of the Sinners. I always hated them because of their evil and hatred towards the world. However, when I first faced one of their kind, I thought twice about facing them and decided to train harder, especially after mom, dad, auntie, and uncle died.

I felt a tear run down my cheek due to my rememberance of my dead parents and relatives. I missed them so much, but I can't seem to forgive myself. Me and the others should've been there, but Kana was still a baby and me and the others were untrained. Oh why does fate hate us so.

I suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes, and out came a man who was really muscular, with a military haircut, green trench coat, paints, shoes, and sunglasses. On his shoulder was a skinny man with long grey hair, narrow eyes, a dark blue trench coat, pants, shoes, and really pale skin, whereas the muscular guy was tanned. I could tell that these two were the Toguro Brothers, one of Yusuke's enemies risen from the grave.

"May I help you?" I cautiously asked, my hand inching towards my katana.

"Are you Sakura Tsubasa, leader of the Guardians?" asked the Younger Toguro, hands in his pockets.

"Yes, and what is your busniess with me?" I answered, hand on the handle of my katana.

Toguro took out a piece of paper and throws it at me like a shuriken. I caught it, giving him a death glare.

"Read that to the fighters of your allies, I will awaite your answer in one week." said the Younger Brother and the two walked away into the shadows.

I gripped the paper and read the letter. I gasped in shock on what it said.

_"Dear Guardians,  
I know that your precious Goddess had summoned the saviors of the dimensions, but that won't stop me from resurecting Satoshi. I plan to spill your blood Guardian of Light, and I'm sure that my comrades would want to rip your friends' limbs piece by piece. _

_I am starting a little event called the Sacred Tournament, and it will be held at Shikyo Plains. The whole island is invited to watch and there 12 teams from the island, other dimensions, and my own group will be entering. The winner of the tournament gets a powerful weapon made by the Ancient Sage dwelling within the Seven Shrine. _

_If you don't accept, I will send my army, the Forever Ranks, to slaughter you and your friends with no mercy. _

_I hope to see you in battle, and your blood. _

_Kuro" _

-Normal POV-

Sakura crushed the letter in her hand and dashed back to Tsuchi Cliff. She telepathicly contacted the others to meet and Tsuchi Cliff and to leave the saviors at her house. As she ran, she felt the eyes of Kuro on her back and Sakura knew he was watching.

-Tsuchi Cliff-

"Alright Sakura, what's the news?" Ren asked casually, hands behind his head.

Sakura shows them the letter and explains what the Seven Deadly Sinners planned to do. Afterward, they were shocked that their life-long enemies would actually go that far. Everyone was afraid, but none of them showed it. However, they knew how brutal the Foever Ranks were, but how did Kuro release them so quickly?! That question remains unanswered, for now.

"Do we have to go back to the shrines again?" Hana asked Kitsune, tugging her sleeve.

"It seems so, we need to train. Genkai can handle the saviors' training until we come back from training." Riku said, scratching his cheek.

"Then it's decided, we'll accept the tournament rules and terms. We'll do it for the sake of the dimensions!" declared Sakura, punching the air.

"YEAH!" shouted the other Guardians.

And so, with a task at hand, the Guardians must participate in the Sacred Tournament, but they must train in secret, away from the saviors. Will they win the Tournament?

A/N: DONE! Please review, not forced, and don't be shy I really don't bite. Thanks to those who reviewed! Flames are allowed.

Ja Ne!


End file.
